Borrowed Hearts: The Story of Skyed
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye and Ned both have a common interest: Kristina. What happens when their feelings develop into something more? Will other people stand in their way of happiness? R&R COMPLETE
1. For Kristina: Nothing More, Nothing Less

For Kristina: Nothing More, Nothing less  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!!  
  
[A.N: The Dobson thing never happened, it was stupid and degrading to both the character of Alexis, and the actress Nancy Lee Grahn and not to mention her fans. This story is focused more on Skye and Ned than baby Kristina.]  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by Edward yelling something about almost incest, he gave them a long lecture about how Skye was using him when in reality she was really beginning to feel something for Ned. Soon they both admitted that they were just using each other, but Ned was the one that said that they had pre-owned hearts. That what they were doing was for the sake of  
Kristina.  
  
And here they were kissing in the foyer, beginning again where Edward had  
interrupted them. She was going to pull away, to tell him that she felt something more, that she wouldn't pursue this relationship if she knew that it was heading nowhere. Then he caught her by surprise, lifting her off her  
feet and into his strong arms.  
  
She was shocked, too shocked to say anything. For not wanting this relationship, he sure as hell was taking it to the next level. She swore that she wouldn't do this again, equaling sex with love just because she  
felt something for him.  
  
This wouldn't be like it was with Coleman. They shared sex with no strings.  
She always knew in the back of her mind that their relationship wasn't going anywhere and at the time that was fine, but she kept on pursuing him, she couldn't blame it on alcohol because there were times when they were  
together that she was stone cold sober.  
  
Skye shut her thoughts off, she only wished she could shut her feelings  
off. Ned was carrying her up the stairs.  
  
Could she do this?  
  
Could she let her feelings go?  
  
Did she want to look back and wonder what if?  
  
Did she want to be lonely?  
  
Maybe waking up in the arms of a man would revitalize her. Ned opened the door to her bedroom, carried her over the threshold and closed it behind them with his foot. He walked over to her bed and tossed her onto it. Skye  
laughed at Ned trying to be Casanova.  
  
Ned climbed on the bed and crawled over to her, but when he looked down at a laughing Skye he seen more that her outer beauty and the loving side that  
got more enjoyment out of playing with Kristina than downing a fifth of vodka these days. He felt something different, he didn't know what exactly,  
but something was definitely different.  
  
He discarded his thoughts and focused his attention back on the woman below him. He lowered himself to the bed so he was laying beside her. Skye was  
confused by his actions, but when wasn't she?  
  
He propped himself up up on his elbow, he brought his left hand up and  
traced her lips with his fingertip, he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, her skin felt like velvet, so milky and flawless, his thumb brushed  
over her bottom lip, he slowly brought his head down.  
  
He placed his lips on hers, she parted her lips slightly, allowing Ned to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was warm and plundered her mouth throughly, massaging against hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, but yet  
passionate. A promise and a threat of things to come.  
  
Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, she took control of their on going kiss, exploring his mouth inch by inch. He was mesmerized by her and her depths of passion. Neither one of them took the  
initiative to take things any further than kissing.  
  
The next morning the sunlight coming through the window awoke Skye, her eye lids fluttered against it. Then she noticed that she wasn't alone. There  
was a warm body next to hers, she turned her head slightly to see Ned's sleeping face. Although nothing happened between them last night, well not  
nothing, but not sex, she felt somewhat closer to him. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes drifting back off to sleep in the security and  
comfort of his arms.  
  
Sometime after Skye fell back asleep Ned awoke to check on Kristina, he  
gently got up off the bed, careful not to wake Skye. It had been a long  
time since he had woke up with a beautiful woman beside him. He quietly made his way across the room and out the bedroom door and into the hallway,  
closing the door behind him, as he turned to walk down the hallway he  
bumped into none other than Alan.  
  
"What are you doing in Skye's room? Is something wrong?" Alan asked  
concerned.  
  
Ned didn't know what to tell Alan, he didn't even give the family a  
thought, "No, everything's fine, Skye's still sleeping."  
  
Alan nodded and observed Ned, "You look like you slept in your clothes."  
  
"I did" Ned admitted.  
  
"I still don't understand why your coming out of my daughter's room at  
seven thirty in the morning."  
  
"Well, I'm going to check on Kristina." Ned said trying to avoid the  
awkward situation. After all he and Skye never discussed telling the  
family. They didn't even know where this 'thing' they had was going."  
  
"That's not what I asked" Alan stated simply.  
  
"Well" Ned began, "I was so tired last night that I feel asleep in my clothes, I was going to check on Kristina and then remembered that I was  
going to ask Skye if she'd want to join us today in the park, but she's  
still asleep so I'll talk to her about it later."  
  
"Oh" Alan nodded, "Makes sense."  
  
"Why, what did you think?" Ned asked curiously.  
  
"I thought that you had stayed the night in there."  
  
"Of course not" He lied.  
  
Ned let out a sigh of relief as he walked past Alan, this was something  
that he and Skye were going to have to discuss, rather they took their  
relationship any farther or not. He opened the door of the nursery and  
slowly crept inside, he peered over the crib at a sleeping Kristina. He could never lose that little girl, but if her did would he lose Skye too?  
  
And what about Alexis? For someone who loved her daughter so much she wasn't being rational about her decisions, the Alexis he used to know would have followed the law, upheld it. It had been six months, she could have  
already had Kristina back. She had no one to blame but herself. Cameron  
proved that he won't help her, she's truly on her own.  
  
Ned pulled the blanket over Kristina and quietly exited the nursery. Skye awoke for the second time alone. She was a little dazed wondering if she had imagined waking up in Ned's arms. She once again dismissed her thoughts  
as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
An half an hour later she headed down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast. When she entered she took her usual seat across from Monica, who happened to be the only one there at the moment. Skye smiled at Monica,  
not really knowing what to say. They didn't get along, but they didn't  
fight these days either.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Skye asked breaking the silence.  
  
"They'll be down, you're just a little early."  
  
"Imagine that"  
  
Skye noticed Monica smiling, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No", Monica said continuing to smile, "It's just that you and Ned have  
been spending a lot of time together lately and....."  
  
"Ned's my cousin." Skye interrupted.  
  
"I know, but really he's not."  
  
"Ned and I have just found out that we have a lot in common."  
  
"Kristina?" Monica questioned.  
  
"Yes, among other things."  
  
Monica's eyes became fixed on something behind her, but Skye didn't know what. Suddenly she became very uncomfortable. Two Strong male hands covered her shoulders, slightly startling her. Before she could say anything, She heard a voice, "Good morning, sweetheart." Alan said as he placed a kiss on  
the top of her head.  
  
Skye let out a breath of relief, "Good morning, Daddy." God was she  
relieved.  
  
Alan walked around the table and sat down beside his wife, "I'm taking the  
morning off."  
  
"I thought you had a board meeting?" Monica asked.  
  
"It can wait" Alan said sternly.  
  
Monica nodded, "What's so important?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone about a family vacation in the Caribbean." Alan  
responded.  
  
Monica was surprised, "Were going on vacation?."  
  
"Yes, the whole family." Alan stated, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Monica agreed.  
  
"What do you think Skye?"  
  
"Sounds great, but I won't be joining you."  
  
"Why not?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I have some things that I need to take care of."  
  
"At least think about it."  
  
"Okay" Skye agreed.  
  
Three weeks later Skye stood at the front door wishing everyone a good trip. As they pulled out of the driveway she shut the door behind them. As she turned around she faced Ned, "Well, are you heading for the office?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ned questioned.  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been avoiding me lately."  
  
"I just thought I'd give you some space."  
  
"I think that we've both been avoiding each other, afraid of what might  
happen." Ned said as he took a step closer to her.  
  
"Or what may not happen." Skye whispered as she moved past him.  
  
Ned turned around, "Skye, why are you doing this?"  
  
Skye stood with her back to him, "Doing what?"  
  
"Pretend that there's nothing going on between us."  
  
"I didn't know that there was something to pretend about."  
  
Ned turned Skye around to face him, holding her arms tightly, "You can't  
deny that there's not something here."  
  
TBC....  
  
I'm not sure of how many people actually enjoy Skye and Ned so Please  
Review!!! 


	2. Battling Demons

Battling Demons  
  
Skye looked up at Ned, he was full of anger, full of passion, "You were the one that said we were just using each other, that we were together because  
of Kristina, that we had pre-owned hearts. Why fake the sparks. Right?  
Those are your words."  
  
"I know what I said, but there's something more, I don't know when things  
changed, or how they changed or why, but they did. For me anyway and  
they've changed for you too. Can't we just take that as a sign? Move forward with our lives. What would it hurt to see where this relationship  
goes?"  
  
"It's too risky. For us, for the family." Skye jerked out of Ned's embrace, she didn't want him to see her cry and felt the tears collect in her eyes. She headed up the stairs, down one hallway and into her bedroom, slamming  
the door behind her, she ran over to her bed, throwing herself onto it.  
  
Skye thought about something that happened more than a year ago, Edward had a heart attack and Alan had threw her out of the house, she didn't want Jax  
to see her cry so she ran up stairs to her room. So much had changed in less than a years time. Now she was laying on her bed crying, holding onto  
a decorative pillow.  
  
She heard the knock on the door, she knew it was Ned and didn't bother to answer it, she just clutched the pillow in her arms tighter. Ned opened the door slightly peering inside, "Skye" he called softly, "Can I come in?" He  
waited for a response, but only heard the sounds of a muffled cry.  
  
He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to her, he  
couldn't see her face. He placed his hand on her back, trying to soothe her, "Skye, what's wrong?" She suppressed her cries, but never turned to  
face him, "Just go away."  
  
"No." Ned said firmly, "I will not go away, not until you tell me why  
you're're so upset."  
  
"Ned, please, just go."  
  
"Skye, please."  
  
"Get out!" She screamed.  
  
Ned was startled, "Well, if that's the way you want it." He got up off the bed and walked towards the door, he turned and looked at Skye laying on the bed, she would tell him what was going on when she felt it was right. After  
all Skye was very outspoken. He opened the door and walked out, softly  
closing it behind him.  
  
Skye lay on the bed continuing to weep softly. She wasn't about to put her feelings on the line so Ned could just turn away from her when he got his daughter or so he could just stomp on her heart when he was through with  
her.  
  
She truly believed Jax was the one and the only one, everyone had warned her about him, even Edward said he wasn't faithful, but she didn't listen. She knew that he loved Brenda and when she came back she should have just walked away. It would have caused a lot less pain and heartache in the end.  
Maybe she wouldn't have fell off the wagon.  
  
Why did she always fall for the wrong men? It was like she was drawn to them. Maybe she liked knowing how the story would end, she wasn't much for surprises anyway. She didn't feel like getting her heart broken, first by  
Tom and last by Jax and all the others in between.  
  
Blair Cramer. An image of her flashed into her mind. The look of horror on Blair's face finding Max in bed with her. Then it was bitter sweet revenge, now it was just plain wrong. Everything in the past was a lie. Her loves,  
her parents, everything.  
  
Maybe she was better off playing the slush everyone looked down on. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about all these emotions. She would only know and need the feel and comfort of vodka and the way it felt in her mouth, burning the back of her throat as it trickled down. Alcohol was her  
first love, maybe her only love. It mad her feel complete, carefree.  
  
Skye pulled herself up off the bed and slipped off and onto her feet. She walked out her bedroom door and down the hallway, bouncing down the stairs and into the library. She closed the doors tightly behind her, she stood there for a few brief seconds, staring over at the decanters. She slowly  
put on foot in front of the other and walked over to the bar.  
  
She paused in front of it, looking at how the liquor made the crystal sparkle in the light. Bourbon, Scotch, Brandy and her personal favorite, Vodka. It was clear, it had no distinct smell and unless it was tasted it could be passed off as water. Her hand touched the top of the decanter, the crystal was smooth, yet cold and uninviting. Slowly she pulled the top off.  
  
Ned had opened the door and slipped in without her noticing it, she was battling her own demons. He wanted to step forward and tell her to stop, that she was doing the wrong thing, that taking a drink now wouldn't solve anything, but this was something that she had to do on her own, on her own  
terms.  
  
Skye took a deep breath and then she realized what she was doing. The top of the decanter hit the floor with a bang. Her hands covered her face. Ned  
walked over towards her, he placed his hand on her arm and turned her  
around to face him, the tears in her eyes threatened to spill.  
  
Skye looked up at him, but didn't say anything, he just pulled her close to him, holding her for as long as she would let him. As she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, he brought his hand up, wiping away her  
tears. She moved her head closer to his and softly kissed his lips. He  
deepened their kiss as he held her face in his hands.  
  
He broke the kiss, but not because he wanted to, because he did more than  
anything, but not under these circumstances. He didn't want to take advantage of her, he didn't want her to regret what happened. Skye looked  
up at him, she was confused.  
  
"Why don't we grab something to eat?" Ned suggested, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little" She admitted.  
  
"Well, the house is empty, do you think we could make something without  
burning down the kitchen down."  
  
"Why could give it a try."  
  
They ended up eating frozen pizzas, it was the only thing in the freezer with instructions. Ned sat down on the living room sofa, and began flipping through the channels with the remote. Skye came into the living room with a container of chocolate ice cream. She sat down beside Ned. He was watching  
CNN, she grabbed the remote out of his hand and flipped through the  
channels, stopping on an old movie.  
  
"You go for this kind of stuff?"  
  
"This just happens to be a great movie." She responded.  
  
Skye leaned over and turned the lamp off, she then opened the ice cream,  
picked up the spoon and began eating it. She ate a few bites and then offered Ned a spoonful. He moved his mouth towards the spoon clearing it of the ice cream. Then he took the spoon from her hand and the once cream. He  
offered her a spoonful, but instead ate it himself.  
  
"Ned, that's not fair." Skye pouted.  
  
He took another bite of ice cream but instead of swallowing it, he kissed  
her, letting her taste the sweet chocolate. He did this again and again until the container was empty. They watched a little more of the movie, Ned  
pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa, covering himself with it.  
  
Skye looked over at him, "Maybe I'm cold to." She teased.  
  
Ned laughed, "Well, if you slip over closer to me, maybe we can share." Skye smiled and inched closer to Ned, she rested her head on his shoulder as he covered her up. By the time the movie was over they were still very  
wide awake.  
  
They began kissing, slowly at first and then faster and throughly. Skye moved back on the couch and onto her back. Ned came down on top of her, she  
shifted her legs so his body fit between his legs. Skye ran her hands  
through his hair as he continued to explore her mouth.  
  
He pulled away from her as they both struggled to catch their breath. He attached his lips to her neck, softly kissing her ivory skin, then grazing it between his teeth. Ned continued to trial his kisses to the hollow of  
her neck. He looked up at her and when she didn't protest he kissed her  
exposed area of her chest.  
  
Ned brought his left hand up and undid one of the buttons on her black blouse, still she didn't protest, he undid the rest of them, exposing her black lacy bra. He brought his lips down on the top of her right breast. Skye urged him on with her hands, running them through his hair. She closed  
her eyes taking in the feelings that he was causing her to have.  
  
Then it happened, the doorbell rang. Then the door opened, Ned looked up at  
Skye, "Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, this place is like grand central station, everyone is in and  
out of here."  
  
Ned sat up as Skye began buttoning her shirt. Ned headed out the living  
room doors, then shut them behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here Alexis?"  
  
"I thought I would come by and see Kristina."  
  
"Alexis, you know that you're suppose to follow the court order."  
  
"Yeah, but I just thought that you'd let me see her just this once."  
  
"Alexis, it's getting late and I don't feel like arguing with you right  
now, or do I have the time."  
  
"What are you so busy doing? It can't be that late, you're still up."  
Alexis pointed out.  
  
The living room door opened and Skye came walking out.  
  
"Oh, so that's what's so important, you were trying to screw Skye in the  
family living room and I interrupted."  
  
Skye's temper flared, "You now what Alexis, I don't want to hear this crap from you. You come to where you now I live and start things. You can't see  
Kristina so just leave."  
  
"Why do you want to keep me from my daughter?" Alexis asked.  
  
Skye raised her voice, "I didn't make that decision Alexis, Judge Farmer  
did after you made the decision to kill a man."  
  
"You're certainly taking advantage of the situation though aren't you?"  
Alexis questioned.  
  
"I'm trying to make the best out of a horrible situation." Skye admitted.  
  
"Right" Alexis snapped.  
  
"A situation that you created, so if you want to blame anyone, may I  
suggest yourself."  
  
Alexis looked over at Ned, "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Why should I? You waged the war or words against her, not me, defend  
yourself."  
  
Alexis looked back and fourth between Skye and Ned, "Fuck her while you can  
Ned, because once I get Kristina back she's going to want nothing to do  
with you." Alexis exited the Quartermaine Mansion leaving Skye and Ned  
alone.  
  
He turned to face her, "Alexis was just mad that I wouldn't let her see  
Kristina." He said trying to explain her actions.  
  
"Did you tell her Kristina wasn't here? That she's in the Caribbean with  
Grandfather, Grandmother, Monica, Daddy, AJ, Dillon and Emily?"  
  
"No, but she doesn't't need to know that or she'll be off trying to find  
them."  
  
"So, I think I'll head upstairs and get ready for bed."  
  
Ned looked disappointed, "I thought we could finish what we started."  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews. So if you don't mind could you hit  
the purple button again?!!! 


	3. Burning Bridges

Burning Bridges  
  
Skye shook her head, "Maybe it's just not meant to be, we keep getting  
disturbed."  
  
"Or maybe the time just isn't right" Ned said hopeful.  
  
"Things have to happen on their own, you can't force them."  
  
Ned nodded in agreement with Skye, "At least let me walk you to your room."  
  
Ned awoke the next morning to an empty house, it was completely silent, something very rare in the Quartermaine home. He showered and got ready to go to work. He walked down the hall and into Skye's room, thinking that she  
still may be in the bed, which he found empty.  
  
As he left for work, Skye was driving down the highway in her Mercedes  
Benz, wide open, with the windows rolled down. She pulled into a gravel road and continued to speed up the driveway. She stop her car and got out, shutting the door behind her. She looked around at the view of the lake, then she walked up to the deck and fumbled with the keys in her hand trying  
to find the right one.  
  
Once she found it, she unlocked the patio door, slowly. Skye stepped inside  
and closed the door behind her, looking around at the place she used to  
call home. Past memories flooded her mind, Jax asking her to marry him, giving her the engagement ring, where she met his parents and where he told  
her he'd love her forever.  
  
She didn't have any memories here, just the shells of what could have been. Definitely not memories. Jax told her that he loved Brenda and not her. He left her in this very house, not bothering to look back. She took her first  
drink here that led to her fall of the wagon.  
  
Skye walked around the living room, images of Jax filled her head, then  
images of Martini's, sex with Luis Alcazar, his murder, hitting Nikolas Cassadine with her car, sex with Coleman, planning to shoot Brenda on her  
wedding day.  
  
All of these thoughts led back to one factor, Jax.He was everything good in her life, a year ago and now he stood for everything bad. Everything she didn't want to be. Jax was just as dangerous to her as vodka, if not more.  
  
Then there was Luis Alcazar, she could push that off as the alcohol's influence, but truthfully she probably would have slept with him if she was sober. It was about revenge. Luis wasn't bad looking and treated her with  
respect, even though he slept with a drunk woman, he wasn't completely  
sober either.  
  
Coleman. It all started right here in this living room, she was drunk, but  
six months ago it was rare when she wasn't. She took him to the bed she shared with Jax. It was about blackmail. It was physical attraction. Pure  
pleasure. He was her friend, he was there when no one else was.  
  
Hell, Coleman had even saved her life, then Jax out on his white knight  
complex and she shut him out. Damn Jax!  
  
Skye picked up and then sat back down various things in the lakehouse. She  
entered the bedroom, she walked around the bed and sat down beside the  
night stand, she opened the drawer, it revealed two airline tickets, a  
garter and some personal belongings of Jax's.  
  
She shut the drawer and noticed the photo sitting beside the lamp, it was of her and Jax, taken last fourth of July. Skye picked it up and ran her fingers over the glass. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she held  
the brass frame against her chest.  
  
Skye took a deep breath then went to sit the frame back on the night stand, she missed and the photo hit the floor, she heard the glass shatter, but didn't bother picking it up. That's what their relationship was. Shattered.  
  
Why did she ever come to Port Charles? She should have stayed in Llanview.  
She's known nothing but heartache since she's been here.  
  
She was a Quartermaine, then she was a Jacks, then she wasn't a Jacks, then she wasn't a Quartermaine either. She wasn't a Chandler or a Patterson or anything. She didn't know who she was. Antoinette Skye Cummings, well that  
wasn't that bad. Maybe she should change her name.  
  
Walking over to the closet, she grabbed a duffel bag, she went through the house and gathered various items that she wanted to take with her. Good or  
bad. She took the bag outside to her car and placed it in the truck.  
  
Inside the lakehouse she picked up a decanter and opened the top.  
  
Skye began pouring it across the furniture in the living room, when that bottle was empty she grabbed another and another until all the decanters were empty. She stood at the sofa with a pack of matches in her hand. She struck one and held it in between her thumb and index finger. The flame was  
orange at the bottom and then turned yellow as it went up.  
  
The match was dropped from her fingers and hit the sofa, Skye watched as it  
began to burn, the flame hit the trial of alcohol and kept going. She walked over to the patio doors and pulled them shut behind her. Getting in  
her car, she drove away, not looking back as the lakehouse went up in  
flames.  
  
As she drove away she didn't feel anything, no regret, no remorse, nothing. Life was about burning bridges right? This was her closure. Now she could move on with her life. As she drove she thought about Ned and about what  
was interrupted last night by Alexis.  
  
Who for an attorney she certainly was naive, who did she think she was?  
Alexis kind of reminded her of Nora Buchanan, but Nora was much smarter  
than to pull the things that Alexis did or at least tried to do and get  
away with. A lot of people in Llanview reminded her of people in Port  
Charles. Like Asa and Edward. Todd and AJ.  
  
Skye didn't want to think about Llanview, she wanted to think about what her future held for her. She drove around for a while, trying to clear her head. A few hours later she arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion, Ned met her at the door, "Skye where have you been? I called your cell phone, but  
didn't get an answer."  
  
"I turned it off, Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Skye, I don't know how to tell you this, but the lakehouse caught on  
fire."  
  
"I know" Skye replied casually.  
  
"You know? The police told you?"  
  
"No." She stated simply  
  
Ned was confused, "Then how did you know?"  
  
"Because I set it on fire." She answered smoothly as she walked past Ned  
and to the closet to hang up her purse, he followed her, "You set it on  
fire?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd be surprised what a little alcohol and a match can do. Alcohol  
really is dangerous."  
  
Ned couldn't help but laugh, he thought she would be upset, but had no idea she herself was behind it. Skye certainly was full of surprises, "May I ask  
why?"  
  
"Well, why not? Seriously though, the lakehouse held too many reminders, more bad then good and I thought the best way to cross that bridge of my  
life was to burn."  
  
"You could have sold it" Ned suggested.  
  
"I like my way better, it's permanent, " Skye said with a smile."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Every morning for the next five days Skye and Ned had breakfast together they would both go to work and they have dinner together in the evenings, sometimes at home, sometimes at the Grille or even at Kelly's. They arrived  
home from the Grill rather early, they had skipped dessert.  
  
A laughing Skye entered the foyer with Ned behind her, "The look on Scott's  
face was priceless."  
  
"Especially when you told him that we were just experimenting with in  
family relationship."  
  
"Scott will believe anything you tell him, that's why he's the District  
Attorney."  
  
They made their way into the living room, "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
Ned suggestion.  
  
"We could."  
  
Ned picked up a video cassette, "Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz."  
  
"A Long, Long Trailer?"  
  
He shook his head, "Forever Darling."  
  
"Even better." She was still standing in the doorway, "Do you want any  
popcorn?"  
  
"No, just you." He answered as he turned the television on and placed the video in the VCR. Skye sat down on the sofa, pulling the Afghan down on top  
of her, Ned seemed to be having technical difficulties with the VCR.  
  
"I'm going to put my pajamas on." Skye announced as she got up, "I'll be  
right back."  
  
Once Ned got the VCR fixed he took off his dinner jacket and undid a few  
buttons on his shirt. He sat down on the sofa and removed his shoes. He  
relaxed against the couch. Skye reappeared in the living room wearing a  
short purple night gown, it had thin straps and was cut so low that it exposed the tops of her breasts. She was incredibly sexy without trying to  
be.  
  
Once Ned got the VCR fixed he took off his dinner jacket and undid a few  
buttons on his shirt. He sat down on the sofa and removed his shoes. He  
relaxed against the couch. Skye reappeared in the living room wearing a  
short purple night gown, it had thin straps and was cut so low that it exposed the tops of her breasts. She was incredibly sexy without trying to  
be.  
  
Skye flipped off the light switch and made her way over to the sofa, taking a seat beside him. She laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his  
left arm around her. They began watching the movie.  
  
Ned covered them with the with the blanket about half way into the movie but when he spread the blanket out his hand grazed over her bare leg, they were smooth and soft. He moved his hand and placed it on top the blanket, for some reason he was a little nervous. They watched the movie together  
silently until the very end when the credits began to roll.  
  
Skye leaned forward and placed her lips on top of his. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "How about that dessert?" Skye whispered seductively.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"This" She whispered as she began kissing him, slipping her tongue past his  
lips and into his mouth exploring every inch.  
  
"Very sweet." He commented, "Would you care to move this upstairs?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review!!! 


	4. Romance

Romance  
  
Skye didn't answer, instead she got up off the sofa and began walking out of the living room. Ned was too slow to follow, as Skye reached the top of the stairs he was right behind her. When they reached his bedroom door he pushed it open, leading her over to the side of the bed.  
  
They stood face to face, their hearts beating rapidly. Ned lifted her chin up with his left hand and gave her a few light kisses on the lips. She moved his hand away from her face, interlacing his fingers in hers, she stepped forward into him and began kissing his neck, slowly letting her tongue glide over his skin.  
  
Ned wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He inhaled her scent of expensive perfume and desire. Skye kissed her way back his lips, using her tongue to part his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ned's hands came up and cupped her face as her hands slid down to the buckle of his belt.  
  
Within seconds she pulled the belt out of the loops and discarded it to the floor. Her hands went for the buttons on his shirt, as she undid them she looked him in the eyes, never breaking their stare as she untucked the shirt from his pants. Skye left his shirt hanging open, exposing his hard chest, running her hands over it and down to his abdomen.  
  
Skye pushed the shirt over his shoulder letting it fall to the floor, Ned watched her closely, mesmerized by her actions, her hands caressed his chest and abdomen once again, she dropped her hands to the top of his pants, her fingers glided over the button, unfastening it, her fingers moved down the fly, pulling down his zipper.  
  
Ned wondered what her next moved would be, but all was forgotten as she pushed his pants down his thighs, Skye watched as he stepped out of them, leaving him only in his boxers. When her hand reached the the band of his boxers he stopped her by removing her hand.  
  
It was his turn to play. Ned pushed down one strap of her nightie and dropped a kiss on her shoulder, then up to her neck and just when she thought he was going to kiss her he placed his right hand on her other shoulder, moving the strap and then yanking it down, exposing her breasts and then he watched as the garment slid down off of her body onto the floor.  
  
Ned stood taking in her beauty, she was flawless, her skin, so soft and her round breasts were so full. He pushed her backwards towards the bed then covered her body with his own. They began kissing passionately, her hands roamed his back and through his hair. Her breasts were pressed tightly against him, giving him a surging feeling below.  
  
This time there would be no interruptions, no family, no Alexis, no doorbells. Their tongues danced together as their hands continued to roam each others bodies. Ned pulled at the side of her black silk thong, he pulled away from her as he slowly the material down her thighs, down her long legs and tossed them behind him.  
  
Ned moved back down on top of her and began kissing her neck, he made a trail down her right breast, he ran his tongue over her hardened nipple, then continued to move downward kissing the underside of her breast. He repeated his actions on the left one before trailing down her stomach, running his tongue around her naval and then inside.  
  
Cold shivers shot up her spine and warm ones down to her sex. Skye ached for his touch and took complete satisfaction when he tasted her. Skye's hands tangled in Ned's short brown locks as he kissed his way back up her body. Her hands tugged at the top of his boxers once again, hoping this time he'd let her remove them.  
  
When Ned didn't stop her, she pushed them down as far as she could before he slipped them the rest of the way off.  
  
They shared skin to skin contact as no clothing barriers remained between them. Her hands gripped the satin sheets as he made them one. Ned made love to her, slow and sensual combining this desires, taking the sense of Passion to the next level. Their bodies moved together rhythmically as they completely devoured each other.  
  
Moans of pleasure filled the dark room, their lips infused together, it was difficult to tell where she ended and he began. The power of lust overcame them as they continued to create the ultimate pleasure.  
  
Skye's increasing breath sounds, her hands roaming over his bare back and the faint whisper of his name that escaped from her full red lips over and over again suddenly became too much as they both sailed over the edge and he gave her his life's essence.  
  
They laid together for the longest time. Completely fulfilled but yet a yearning for more. Tonight was hopefully a promise of things to come. Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms because no words could describe what had just happened between them.  
  
Ned was the first one to awake the next morning, he looked at the woman in his arms, assuring himself that last night was in fact reality. Skye looked so peaceful and innocent, almost like an angel. Almost. He glanced over at the alarm clock, it was nine thirty. The Quartermaine's were returning around noon. And then it hit him, what were they going to tell the family?  
  
He'd think about that later. Ned placed a kiss on Skye's lips, hoping to stir her out of her slumber. She moved a little but, didn't awake. "Skye" he whispered softly, "Skye, it's nine thirty."  
  
She forced her eyes open and focused them on him, "Two and a half hours before the perfect vacation is over." She said sarcastically,  
  
"You know what that means?" Ned questioned.  
  
"That we have to get up, get ready and leave before they get here?"  
  
"That would be our best bet, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I don't think we should tell them that there's anything going on. Not right now anyway and it would probably dampen things with Kristina."  
  
"We'll tell them when the time is right. And another thing, Kristina adores you and needs you in her life."  
  
"I need her too Ned, she's brought so much good into my life."  
  
"Mine too, so why don't we get ready and when Kristina gets here we'll take her to the park."  
  
"Sounds like the perfect afternoon."  
  
Ned leaned over, softly kissing her, "I'm going to get a quick shower."  
  
He kissed her again but when he went to pull away, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Ned's fingers tangled in her hair as he explored her mouth. "You're very tempting and a tease." Ned joked as he pulled away.  
  
Skye laughed, "Go shower, we have to pull ourselves together before they get back. Do you want to answer the door covered in the scent of sweat and me?"  
  
"Your words are so sweet." Ned joked.  
  
After he left to shower, Skye laid in bed a few more minutes before getting up and gathering her clothes. She grabbed an afghan off the chair and wrapped it around her. Once in her room she picked out an outfit and headed for the shower.  
  
Two hours later the front door flung open and the whole loud bunch of Quartermaine's entered.  
  
"I'm going to call Zander." Emily announced.  
  
"I'm going to see Georgie." Echoed Dillon.  
  
Monica held Kristina protectively in her arms and noticed her smile when Skye walked in the Foyer.  
  
"How was the trip?" Skye asked.  
  
"Not a complete disaster." Edward acknowledged as he came through the door.  
  
"I think Kristina missed you." Monica said as she handed her over to Skye's awaiting arms.  
  
"I missed her too." Skye said as she kissed Kristina on the cheek, "I'm so glad your home."  
  
Alan was the last one to come through the door, "Hello, Skye." She hugged him with Kristina in her arms, "Welcome home Daddy."  
  
The Quartermaine homecoming was tolerable and not entirely unwelcomed even though she had a weeks peace from all the yelling and fighting. They were her family and despite everything they said and did to each other, she loved them dearly, blood or no blood.  
  
A few hours later, Ned pushed Kristina's stroller down the park path, Skye walked beside him, they were happy to have Kristina home. As they continued to walk, engulfed in conversation when none other than Alexis Davis and Stefan Cassadine came walking their way.  
  
"Ned, better enjoy this why you can, this may be the last time you go for a walk with her."  
  
"Why are you so bitter?" Ned asked awaiting an honest answer.  
  
"Because Kristina is my daughter and I have a right to see her."  
  
"Alexis, nobody said you couldn't see her, but, you have to follow the court order."  
  
While Alexis and Ned continued to bicker, Stefan kept his eyes glued on Skye. Being a little annoyed by his stare, she couldn't help but respond, "You find me attractive?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" He challenged.  
  
"Because you keep looking at me like you can see through my clothes."  
  
"Maybe I can." He said dryly.  
  
"That's appealing." She shot back sarcastically.  
  
Alexis and Ned's argument began to get louder. Skye stepped into the middle, "Hey, do you think fighting in front of your daughter is such a great idea?"  
  
They both became silent, Alexis sighed, "I never thought I'd say this, but Skye's right."  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting in front of Kristina." Ned repeated, "So, Skye, walk the baby over to the swings."  
  
Skye was annoyed, "You two shouldn't be fighting at all, try acting like two civilized adults."  
  
"Listen to Alkie, she's actually saying something that makes since."  
  
"Don't attack Skye, you have you faults." Ned pointed out.  
  
"Can't your girlfriend speak for herself?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend." Skye answered calmly, "Ned and I are friends."  
  
"You know what Alexis, that's enough. Skye and I are leaving." They walked away from Alexis and an unusually quiet Stefan.  
  
"I don't like him." Skye muttered as she walked past him.  
  
"Not many do." Ned told assured her.  
  
Ned and Skye spent a few hours in the park before returning home.  
  
Edward almost knocked them over as they came through the door, "Ned, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been? It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Grandfather, what is it? ELQ?"  
  
"No, it's about the gatehouse."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The final work is being completed."  
  
"And?" Ned asked  
  
"You need to check everything out and see if it's to your approval."  
  
"That's what was so important?" Ned asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ned, would you just go over there." Edward urged.  
  
"If it will shut up up." Ned then turned to Skye, "Will you put Kristina down for her nap?"  
  
Skye smiled, "Of course."  
  
The Quartermaines had been home an entire week and yet no one had noticed that Skye and Ned were practically doing cartwheels to avoid being together.  
  
As Skye sat in the garden she thought about the night she and Ned make love, no it wasn't that because making love would imply that they cared for each other, it was sex. At the time it felt so right, so comfortable, they both wanted each other. Maybe they were just caught up in the moment, maybe they didn't belong together romantically.  
  
Ned seen Skye from across the french doors, he hesitated before he opened them and began to approach her. As he walked towards the lilies, he bent down and broke one away from the others. Skye looked up and seen him standing before her, her was smiling down at her offering her the white lily.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
  
TBC....maybe  
  
I'll put the next chapter up once I receive oh, five reviews. Please Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Compassion

Compassion  
  
Ned seen Skye from across the french doors, he hesitated before he opened them and began to approach her. As he walked towards the lilies, he bent down and broke one away from the others. Skye looked up and seen him standing before her, he was smiling down at her offering the white lily.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
  
As Skye took the flower from him her hand brushed softly over his, "I thought you were mad at me."  
  
Ned took a seat beside her, "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because of what happened with Alexis in the park."  
  
"No, you were right, you were acting like the parent that Alexis and I should have been."  
  
Skye turned around on the bench so she was facing Ned, "I don't want to take Kristina away from Alexis. I'm not a baby napper, I'm just trying to protect her. I don't want her to go through what I did as a child."  
  
"I know and I appreciate that, but Alexis is sick right now and she's not seeing that what she's doing is hurting both her and Kristina."  
  
"She needs help Ned, she really does because she's going to end up losing that little girl forever and that's something I know she couldn't bare."  
  
"Maybe you should be the one to talk to Alexis."  
  
"Why me? So she can insult me some more or call me a slush or a whore?"  
  
"Skye, you're not a whore and you're not a slush. She just says those things to upset you."  
  
"Well, call me petty, but they do have an effect."  
  
"I understand that, but I think that if you talk to her it would help."  
  
"It'll be like talking to a brick wall, but I'll give it my best shot."  
  
Skye brought the flower in her hand up to her nose, inhaling it's scent, "Sweet gesture." She commented as she got up off the bench and headed for the door.  
  
Ned couldn't help but smile. He wanted her more than anything in the world, she made him feel so alive, but she didn't know because she didn't allow herself to feel that way anymore. He could tell her, but he wasn't so sure she'd believe him.  
  
Jax had destroyed her trust, her belief and made her worst fears come true. He shattered her like glass. And in the passing months of putting bits and pieces back together she was still fragile. It may take a lifetime to get her to open up to him.  
  
Skye took Ned's advice and a few days later she arranged to meet Alexis at Kelly's. She had been waiting about ten minutes. Then she seen Alexis coming towards her, "What's this about Skye?"  
  
"Have a seat." She offered.  
  
"Does this mean I'm going to be here a while?"  
  
"Just sit down." Skye said dryly.  
  
Alexis let out a sigh and then sat down.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Kristina."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked worried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Skye, if you brought me here to tell me that you're taking my daughter away from me you can just save your breath."  
  
"For an attorney you sure do judge alot don't you?"  
  
"Whats' that suppose to mean?" Alexis snapped.  
  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is Kristina." Skye paused thinking Alexis would have something to say, but surprisingly she remained calm, "Alexis, what kind of childhood did you have?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Let me tell you about mine. I was raised my Althea, the woman I thought was my mother. She was an alcoholic. I was abused by her alot, she made me feel like a shell of a person. Always telling me that I wasn't good enough and for the longest time I believed her. She put me through hell and back day after day until she killed herself, which made me guilty. She was sick Alexis and she never got help and it killed me emotionally. I think that if Rae and my father would have raised me, I might be a better person."  
  
"I grew up around Helena, I watched her kill my mother. She spewed venom, everything she touched turned to hate. She was a horrible person, a horrible mother and I vowed never to be like her."  
  
"Alexis, you are Kristina's mother, rather that's a good thing or a bad is up to the decisions you make. You say that everything you do you do for Kristina, some of those things are only going to hurt her in the end. You cannot use her to justify all of your mistakes. If you don't pull yourself together and make some changes you're going to lose her forever."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I love that little girl and I want her to have the childhood that I couldn't have, that you couldn't have. I want her to know she's loved by so many people. I know the Quartermaine's aren't perfect, but they do love her and would do anything to protect her. And Ned, he loves her so much, I don't know what would happen to him if Kristina were taken away from him. I'm trying to help you Alexis, I'm not trying to replace you."  
  
"Skye, I had no idea that was the way you felt, if only you were this open from the beginning." Alexis said truly touched.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I'm not a threat to you."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I've always felt this way it's just that sometimes my scheming mind takes over and I lose the light of what I'm suppose to be doing."  
  
"I'm guilty of that sometimes too." Alexis spoke softly.  
  
It had taken nearly forever for the gatehouse to be rebuilt. Ned thought he'd never get out of the Quartermaine Mansion. The last box had been unpacked and everything was finally going to get back to normal, well as normal as it could get.  
  
Ned picked up the telephone and called over to the main house. It rang only twice before it was picked up, "Hello." Boy was he in luck, it was Skye's voice.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"How would you like to come over here and have some dinner with me?"  
  
"I guess I could."  
  
"Everything's ready."  
  
"Okay." Skye agreed as she hung up the phone in the library and headed for the door.  
  
The doorbell to the gatehouse rang, Ned left the dining room and headed for the door, he and Skye were finally going to get to spend some time together. All alone. He placed his hand and the knob, turned it and opened the door, but his smile suddenly turned sour.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too." Jax commented as he walked past Ned and into the living room.  
  
"When did you get back in town?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks, how have things been here?"  
  
"Better, ELQ's running smoothly.  
  
"How's Skye?"  
  
"Skye?, Um, she's doing fine. She's sober and I've made a place for her at ELQ. She spends a lot of time with Kristina, she's made a lot of progress."  
  
"I'm glad to here it."  
  
The doorbell then rang for the second time, "Excuse me." Ned said as he got up to answer the door, when the door opened it revealed Skye.  
  
"Come in, I have a guest." Ned said softly.  
  
Skye walked into the living room to see Jax.  
  
"Skye, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Skye, would you like a glass of tea or club soda?" Ned asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"No, I'm just going to go home." She answered.  
  
"To the lakehouse?" Jax questioned.  
  
Skye smiled, "No, I burnt that down."  
  
Jax was shocked, "My stuff was in there."  
  
"Sorry." Skye said as she headed for the door, "Next time you leave your wife make sure you get all your things."  
  
Ned followed her, "Skye, where are you going?"  
  
She opened the door, "Home."  
  
"Skye, wait." Ned said as grabbed her hand, "Don't leave, we can still have dinner."  
  
Skye smiled, "You're right, we can. Call me when Jax leaves."  
  
"Don't leave like this." Ned begged.  
  
Ned grabbed the door knob and closed it behind them, leaving he and Skye on the outside, "Are you okay?" He asked her sincerely.  
  
"Skye kept looking down at the sidewalk, "I'm fine."  
  
He lifted her chin with his left hand, "No you're not."  
  
Skye moved his hand away from her face, "I said I was fine. You should go back inside before Jax comes to his own conclusion." Skye turned and walked down the path and headed for the main house.  
  
Ned watched as she walked away, something wasn't right. He wanted to go after her, but he knew that she'd only push him further away. He sighed and went back into the house.  
  
"What was all that about?" Jax asked absent minded.  
  
"I don't know, she's just upset."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Eventually. Hopefully." Ned said softly.  
  
"Has Skye been seeing anyone?"  
  
Ned swallowed hard, "Not that I know of, well back in April she was still seeing Coleman Radcliff."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Around, I guess she just lost interest."  
  
"Do you think Skye might consider giving me a second chance?" Jax asked.  
  
TBC........  
  
I guess I could always put Skye back with Jax. So please review!!! 


	6. You're Not Alone

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters! Or Crash and Burn which belongs to Savage Garden.  
  
Ned held his breath, this would take Skye away from him. Of course she would want him back. He exhaled, "That's something you would have to ask Skye."  
  
"I don't know if the time is right, maybe I should wait."  
  
"That's probably best." Ned quickly agreed.  
  
Twenty minutes later Skye arrived at the Gatehouse for the second time, before she could ring the bell, the door opened.  
  
"You look beautiful." Ned whispered.  
  
"Save it." Skye demanded as she walked directly into the dining room. Ned followed closely behind her.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road." Skye said as she sat down at the table.  
  
Ned sat down across from her, "What's going on?"  
  
Skye kept her eyes glued to the table cloth, "I told you before, nothing's wrong." She insisted.  
  
Ned sat back in his chair, "I'm not buying that."  
  
"Well, I'm not selling anything." Skye snapped sarcastically.  
  
""Then we'll just sit here until you tell me what's going on. Was it Jax?"  
  
Skye was silent.  
  
"So it was Jax." Ned stated.  
  
"Seeing him stirred up some feelings thats all." She admitted.  
  
Ned was frozen, how could he actually thought that Skye wouldn't still be in love with Jax, "You're still in love with him."  
  
Skye lifted her eyes from the table and set them on Ned's, "You think I'm still in love with Jax? Yes, at one time I loved Jax, I was madly in love with him and tried everything to get him back, but after I became sober I realized that what he did to me was unforgivable.He caused me so much pain. No matter how I look at the situation, anyway I turn it, things always come back to Jax.  
  
"Falling off the wagon, being accused of Alcazar's murder, everything was connected to Jax. What he did to Brenda wasn't right either. When I looked at Jax tonight, he reminded me of how much crap he put me through. He isn't the same Jax that I loved and he will never be again. Whatever we had is in the past. Jax doesn't deserve to be automatically happy. He deserves to be hurt, in the way he hurt me."  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it anymore  
  
Tears dripped from Skye's eyes. Ned got up from the table and went around to where Jax was sitting, "Skye, Jax wants you back, he wants you to give him another chance."  
  
"I don't want Jax back, I could never trust him, ever again."  
  
Ned brushed Skye's hair back away from her face, "I understand and I want you to know hat I'm here for you, whatever you need."  
  
Skye sniffled, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Ned was taken aback, "Skye, I thought you knew how I felt about you."  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Skye shook her head, "We're friends right?"  
  
"At first." Ned admitted.  
  
"At first? What about now? Am I just someone you like to fool around with?"  
  
"You're so much more than that. I care about you, I want nothing but the best for you."  
  
Skye was deeply touched, "Ned, I didn't know, I mean I've been struggling for weeks now about my feelings and where I was heading in life, it's just that I'm so afraid of losing your support."  
  
"Skye, you've got me. I'm not going anywhere, you can count on me." Ned promised.  
  
If you need to crash then crash Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart and burn You're not alone  
  
"I know, it's going to take me a while to trust this."  
  
"I understand, I'm with you every step of the way."  
  
"Do you think you could just hold me a little while?".  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Ned took Skye by the hand, he pulled her out of the chair and into her feet. He led her to the living room couch.  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
Skye laid with her head in Ned's lap and stretched her body out on the sofa. He played with her hair, running his fingers thought it, gently stroking the softness. of her red tresses.  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart  
  
It was official, Jax had emotionally ruined Skye. What he did to her in a moments time would take possibly forever to undo. Skye eventually fell asleep, Ned gently lifted her head from his lap and lowered it down on the sofa.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Knowing the sofa was much too hard to sleep on, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. She never made a sound the entire time. As he laid her down , he debated rather or not he should get her out of her skirt and blouse and change her into one of his shirts. No use in getting everything wrinkled.  
  
He unbuttoned the front of her shirt, then pulled the skirt down her body. Gently lifting her up he slid the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. Ned grabbed his shirt laying on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled it over her head, then slowly laid her back down.  
  
He covered her with the blankets, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. As he walked out of the bedroom he flipped off the light switch.  
  
The next morning Ned was running behind, he quickly scribbled Skye a note and left it on the refrigerator before heading to ELQ. Around twenty minutes later the front door of the gatehouse opened and Jax came walking in. He had something important to discuss with Ned about a business transaction.  
  
Jax looked around the downstairs, "Ned?" He continued to call as he headed up the stairs and opened the door to what used to be Ned's bedroom before the place burnt, but as he looked inside he seen that it was filled with baby items. He closed the door and walked down the hall a little further.  
  
He opened the door, slowly and seen a figure laying in the bed. "Ned, get up, we need to talk." Jax said loudly.  
  
As he began to walk towards the bed he noticed it was a woman, "Ned, you old dog." His words were a little louder than he meant for them to be causing Skye to bolt up in alarm.  
  
"Jax, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Skye, I didn't mean to frighten you." Then it sunk in, "What the hell are you doing in Ned's bed?"  
  
Skye rubbed her eyes, "Trying to sleep." She replied dryly as she threw the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Where's Ned?"  
  
"Probably at ELQ."  
  
"Are you sleeping with Ned?" Jax asked outraged.  
  
"Do you see Ned sleeping beside me?" Skye asked annoyed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, no, I'm not sleeping with Ned."  
  
"Then what are you doing in his bed?" He asked for the second time.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep last night and he carried me up here and put me in his bed. He didn't sleep in here Jax, look at the right side of the bed, it's not messed up."  
  
"Okay." Jax said totally unconvinced. Skye started to get angry, "Jax, Ned and I." Then she stopped, "I don't have to explain anything to you. You're nothing to me and you made i quite clear that I mean nothing to you, so what's the deal with the third degree?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just think you getting involved with Ned isn't a good idea."  
  
Skye was furious, "Why not?"  
  
"Because Ned's my friend." Jax stated simply.  
  
"What does that have o do with anything?"  
  
"Ned need to focus on Alexis and Kristina. Raising his daughter with her mother should be more important than anything, that and running ELQ."  
  
Skye was a little upset, "You have nothing to worry about because Ned and I are just friends." She lied.  
  
"Then I guess it's all for the best."  
  
"Right." Skye agreed. "Do you think you could leave so I can get dressed?"  
  
Jax smiled at her, "Why do I have to leave? I've seen you get dressed hundreds of times."  
  
"It's different this time Jax, I don't want you looking at me like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Jax then realized that maybe it was too late, he might not ever win Skye back, "As you wish." He exited the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
Less than an hour later Skye arrived at ELQ, trying to shake off Jax's words, but maybe he was right, maybe Ned should be raising Kristina with Alexis like one big happy family. Skye sat down at her desk at her desk and tried to start working but Jax's words kept running through her head. Ned did deserve better.  
  
Lord knows she didn't want Jax and what he said was because he wanted a second chance, a chance she would never give him. But what he told her made so much more sense. Maybe she should cool things down. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ned came walking in.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago." Skye continued to focus on the papers in front of her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Ned asked concerned.  
  
"I've been thinking." Skye began as she got up from her chair, "We should let whatever this is between us mellow out."  
  
TBC...  
  
So this could go either way depending on the response of my wonderful readers and reviewers! Please review! 


	7. Moonlight Magic

Moonlight Magic  
  
"What? Ned asked outraged, "I don't want things to cool down. I like where this relationship's going. I thought we discussed this last night?"  
  
"It's just that I've changed my mind, I mean I've been doing a lot of thinking and you and Alexis should raise Kristina together. As a real family."  
  
Ned grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "No, Skye. I can't be with Alexis, not like that, not anymore. We've grown apart. Things could never go back to the way they were years ago."  
  
Skye looked away from him, "I don't want to stand in the way of anything."  
  
Ned pulled her close to him, "You're right where I want you."  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Skye whispered before Ned lowered his lips onto hers. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "Skye, please believe me when I say that I care deeply for you and the only way this relationship is going is forward."  
  
Skye smiled, "I'm sorry I doubted you. That I doubted us."  
  
"It doesn't matter, everything's okay now."  
  
"Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Skye suggested.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll fix you dinner at the gatehouse tonight."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Then maybe a little dessert." Skye whispered.  
  
"Chocolate Moose?" Ned questioned.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of candles and satin sheets."  
  
Ned brushed Skye's hair back away from her face, "You don't have to pay me back with sex."  
  
Skye frowned playfully, "You mean you don't want to have wild sex with me?"  
  
"Oh, no, I do, but it's not what our relationship is built on." Ned told her honestly.  
  
"How sweet, what if I want to?" She asked.  
  
"Then, we'll see how you're feeling after dinner."  
  
Hours later Skye and Ned had finished dinner ans were clearing the table, "Ned, remember when you said we'd see how I felt after dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's after dinner."  
  
Ned laughed, "And you want to spice things up a bit?"  
  
"No, it's just that I thought we could go for a walk on the docks."  
  
"A walk on the docks?" Ned repeated.  
  
Twenty minutes later Ned and Skye were walking around the Port Charles docks, the night was perfect, warm and inviting, the stars were bright in the sky and the moon made everything seem romantic. Ned took Skye's hand in his as they overlooked the pier. Skye smiled to herself, it seemed like everything in her life was beginning to make sense.  
  
She leaned closer to Ned and softly kissed his lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening their growing kiss. As he pulled away from her he whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful. I wish we could stay in this moment forever."  
  
"So do I" Skye whispered back.  
  
Ned was really falling for her, it was more than just a mutual physical attraction, it was a strong liking, maybe even the 'L' word.  
  
Skye kissed him again trying to prove to herself that this was right, that it felt right and nothing Jax or Edward or anybody else said could change the way she felt about Ned.  
  
"Come on." Ned took her hand in his, leading her over to a bench where they sat down. He pulled her to him. They were lost in their own conversation, their own world, when they both heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I hope I 'm not interrupting anything."  
  
They both looked up to see a smiling Alexis. AS Skye went to pull away from Ned, Alexis' words stopped her, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."  
  
Skye relaxed, but still defended her actions, "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"No." Alexis agreed, "It's exactly what it looks like. After all Skye, everyone deserves to be happy." Alexis said sincerely.  
  
"Alexis, is there something wrong with you?" Ned asked  
  
"No, it's just that it's time we move forward with our lives, I've decided that I want to share joint custody of Kristina. She needs both her Mother and her Father in her life and I don't want to deprive my daughter of the right to equally know her father."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ned asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that Kristina is a healthy, happy baby and is surrounded by the people that love her and that includes the Quartermaines."  
  
Ned nodded, "What about Skye?"  
  
"She's a Quartermaine isn't she?"  
  
"In every way that counts." Ned answered.  
  
"I just want all this crap to end so I can actually see my daughter before she's ten."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to whatever it was you were doing."  
  
"Goodnight." Skye told her.  
  
"Night." Alexis said as she walked away.  
  
"That certainly was interesting." Ned commented, "Do you think she means it?"  
  
"I do." Skye answered honestly, "I really do."  
  
"So, now that Alexis knows do you think we should tell anyone else?"  
  
"Tell them what Ned?"  
  
"That you and I have been spending some quality time together and have taken a strong liking to each other."  
  
Skye pulled away from Ned's embrace, "I don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
Ned nodded in agreement, "I just thought I'd run it by you."  
  
Skye suddenly got up off the bench.  
  
"Skye, what's the matter?" Ned asked concerned.  
  
"It's Jax."  
  
Ned got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, "What about him."  
  
"I saw him today."  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice." Skye said softly.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Everything?" She questioned.  
  
"Everything." He agreed.  
  
"He was looking for you this morning, he came upstairs ad found me in your bed."  
  
"Yeah, you fell asleep last night on the couch, I carried you up there."  
  
"That's what I told Jax. Then he asked me if I was sleeping with you. I told him no, then he went on and on about how you should be with Alexis and that the two of you should be raising Kristina together."  
  
Ned wrapped his arm around her waist, "Skye, Alexis and I will never get back together, ever. Jax was just saying those things because he wants another chance with you."  
  
"Anyway, I told him we were just friends."  
  
Ned turned Skye around to face him, "This has went on long enough. For the past four months or so we've been trying to deny what's been going on with is and it hasn't worked. I want to be with you and only you, but I need to know that you're going to try and trust me."  
  
Skye smiled, "You really mean that? You want to be with me?"  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard for you to believe?"  
  
"That someone like you would want to get involved with something like me. After all you know the things I pulled in the past and how self destructive I can be?"  
  
"You're so much more than that, you're loving and warm and caring."  
  
"Are you sure you won't change your mind down the road?"  
  
"I'm positive as long as you want to be with me." Ned added.  
  
"I do, more than anything, but you're so much better than I deserve. I'm so afraid that I'm going to do something stupid to screw everything up." Skye confessed.  
  
"Skye, I'm not Jax, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not going to try to get out of this. Someone from my past could never tear us apart. Not Lois, not Alexis, no one."  
  
"I know, it's just that trust, honor and a thousands promises can suddenly turn into dust and all you're left with is a memory."  
  
"I understand that it's going to take a while for you to believe in me...."  
  
Skye stopped him mid sentence, "I do believe in you, I'm beginning to trust you. All I need from you is to know that you believe in me."  
  
"I believe in you." Ned whispered, "And I'll do anything to protect you and your emotions. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Skye smiled through falling tears, "That means more to me than you could ever imagine and I promise to give you the very best of me."  
  
Ned lifted Skye's chin up and gently kissed her full lips, "No, if you'll allow me, I'd like to take you back to the gatehouse and make love to you until sunrise."  
  
"You have my full attention and willingness to do with me exactly as you like."  
  
Ned's lips crushed Skye's, her very words made the adrenalin in his body pump. She surrendered as his mouth took control of hers, he pushed her backwards into a wooden beam as his tongue ran over her neck. She felt his breath on her, warm and heavy. His lips closed over her skin, she ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him to continue and he did.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Things to come: Jax gets a shock.  
  
The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter goes up. So please review! 


	8. Rain Drops

Rain Drops  
  
As their kiss grew more and more heatedly, it began to rain and then poured down, but they didn't care, at the moment nothing else mattered to them, but each other.  
  
Somehow they made it to the gatehouse, they came crashing in the front door and into the living room. They were soaking wet, drops of water fell from their clothes, hitting the floor. Skye pulled at Ned's tan shirt, slipping it over his head, she slowly ran her hands over his abdomen and up his chest, discovering he was soaked all the way through.  
  
Fragile Like a baby in your arms Be gentle with me I'd never willingly Do you harm  
  
His hands tugged at the low cut red top she had on, the weigh of the water made it seems like it was melted to her ivory skin, he lifted the shirt over her head to expose her cream colored bra. Things were suddenly moving to fast for Skye's taste. She slipped her shoes off and pushed her shirt down her thighs, Ned watched as it crumbled to the floor.  
  
Apologies Are all you seem to get from me But just like a child You make me smile When you care for me And you know......  
  
The thin wet material of her delicates left very little to the imagination. Skye reached for the button on Ned's pants and before he knew it she had him stripped down completely naked. She backed him in to a sitting position on the couch. She threw her left leg over him and slid down onto his lap.  
  
It's a question of lust It's a question of trust It's a question of not letting What we've built up Crumble to dust It is all of these things and more That keep us together  
  
Ned's mouth captured hers, he gave her a long passionate kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands rubbed her back lightly, causing her to moan into his mouth. As their kiss broke she trailed a kiss down his neck and then onto his chest. His hands tangled in her hair.  
  
Independence Is still important for us though (we realize) It's easy to make The stupid mistake Of letting go (do you know what I mean)  
  
Suddenly she jumped up from his lap, leaving him dazed, but before he got a chance to say anything, she hooked her fingers on either side of her thong and slowly and seductively slid them down her thighs.  
  
My weaknesses You know each and every one (it frightens me) But I need to drink More than you seem to think Before I'm anyone's And you know......  
  
Once they were off, she resumed her earlier position. Skye lowered herself down onto Ned's arousal, painfully slow. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, removing it from sight. He lightly kissed her as she moved her hips in a rhythmical motion. He began to lift up, meeting her movement.  
  
It's a question of lust It's a question of trust It's a question of not letting What we've built up Crumble to dust It is all of these things and more That keep us together  
  
Skye brought her mouth next to his ear, "Ned, I want you to relax, let me do this for you."  
  
Kiss me goodbye When I'm on my own But you know that I'd Rather be home  
  
Ned's head leaned back onto the couch, he closed his eyes as he let her pleasure them both. His hands caressed her inner thighs as her inner silkiness contracted heavenly around his shaft. Her movements were becoming quicker and deliberate. His eyes opened and became fixed on her. He moaned her name a few times and then grabbed her hips tightly as he gave her his life's essence.  
  
It's a question of lust It's a question of trust It's a question of not letting What we've built up Crumble to dust It is all of these things and more That keep us together  
  
They both remained perfect still, complete satisfied and waited until her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"That was incredible." Skye finally spoke.  
  
"Incredible doesn't begin to describe it." Ned confessed.  
  
Ned brought his hand up and brushed her wet hair away from her face, "Did anyone ever tell you that you were an amazing lover?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, because I've heard it from you."  
  
Ned pulled her closer to him and began kissing her, "Shall we go upstairs?"  
  
"We've got all the necessary equipment right here." Skye whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Ned teased as he began kissing her neck.  
  
"I'm more than sure." Skye felt him harden and began to move her hips slightly, causing Ned to move his mouth from her neck to her mouth kissing her savagely. Her hand caressed small circles on his chest.  
  
Ned took her hands in his and interlaced their fingers. While kissing her neck, he kept a tight grip on her hands. Skye wanted to touch him, to run his hands through his hair or caress his chest.  
  
"Ned, you're torturing me." Skye gasped  
  
Ned removed his lips from her neck, "And you don't think you're torturing me with your slow movements?" He let go of her right hand, "Is that better?"  
  
"Much." She commented as she ran her free hand down his chest and then followed with butterfly kisses.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, but Ned and Skye were so caught up in themselves that they didn't notice. Jax walked into the living room. The back of the couch was facing him so it took a few seconds for things to register.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Jax yelled.  
  
Ned and Skye both froze in their movements, he grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and covered the front of their bodies.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Skye snapped.  
  
"Nothing that concerns me? You're my ex-wife and he's my best friend and I walk in to find the two of you having sex." Jax said outraged.  
  
"Jax, you should have knocked then, this is my home and I can do whatever I damn well please." Ned yelled back.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Jax uttered.  
  
Skye let out a heavy sigh, "Then leave."  
  
Jax rubbed his hands over his face, "Leave? So the two of you can finish what I interrupted?"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Wait for us in the kitchen Jax. We'll get dressed and be right in." Ned replied firmly.  
  
Jax disappeared leaving Skye and Ned alone, "Well, that ruined the mood." She joked. Skye pulled away from Ned, got up and started gathering her clothes.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." Ned promised as he began to pull on his wet pants.  
  
Skye smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
Ned started to laugh, "This isn't going to work." He threw his wet pants back on the floor, "We need dry clothes. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll find us something to wear."  
  
Skye wrapped the afghan around herself and they both headed up the stairs.  
  
Jax was walking around in kitchen, pacing back and fourth while waiting for his best friend and his ex-wife. His mind was reeling, "How could this have happened?" He asked himself.  
  
Ned was first one down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jax looked up and saw him, "How the hell could you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Jax let out a long winded breath, "Take up with Skye. You and Alexis are suppose to be raising Kristina together. I leave for a while and come back to find out that you're fucking my ex-wife. You knew that I wanted her back."  
  
"That's what happens when you leave and then come back expecting everything to be the same. Alexis lost visitation of Kristina. Skye and I have discovered we have something in common."  
  
"Sex?" Jax questioned.  
  
"Actually, yes Ned and I were very bored and decided to start a physical relationship." Skye laughed as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"This is your fault Skye." Jax accused.  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yes, I told you to stay away from Ned, that he belonged with his family. You're my ex-wife and not suppose to be sleeping with my best friend."  
  
"That's my point Jax, I'm your ex-wife I wasn't good enough for you when Brenda came back, you left me because you found an excuse to, I wasn't good enough. Am I not good enough for Ned either?"  
  
Jax fell silent which enraged Skye, "I'm not good enough for you, or at least I was until Brenda returned and now I'm not good enough for Ned?"  
  
"No, but you're distracting him from his family."  
  
"What family? He and Alexis aren't together and haven't been for a long time now. He's the one raising their baby, Alexis is sick and is refusing help. How dare you come back into town and tell me who I have a right to see, you don't mean anything to me Jax and you haven't for a long time now."  
  
Jax stood completely still and very silent much to her dislike.  
  
"You treated me like yesterdays garbage while you chased after Brenda only for her to cross you in the end. So if there's anyone to blame, blame yourself because I was doing just fine and so was everyone else before you rode back into town on your white horse. Nobody here wants you, not after the way you treated me or Brenda. So why don't you just go back from where ever you were and stay there."  
  
"Why don't you leave Port Charles? Nothing's keeping you here, the Quartermaine's aren't your family." Jax pointed out.  
  
Skye fell silent, once again Jax had found a way to make her feel like she was nothing. She turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jax, what the hell was that? Were you even thinking?" Ned questioned, "This is my house." He added.  
  
"But you and Skye were going at it on your living room couch. You can't deny it."  
  
"No, I can't and I won't deny it. Skye and I were having sex on the couch." Ned stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can't believe this." Jax mumbled.  
  
"Why not? Skye is a caring, beautiful, seductive woman. She can also be scheming, vindictive and conniving, but she's independent and doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks yet she would do anything to protect the ones she loves."  
  
Jax shook his head, not believing what he was hearing, "I'll give you a piece of advice, you can do with it what you like. Skye's insecure, manipulative and self destructive. You should walk away while you still can."  
  
"I don't want to talk away. You're the reason she's insecure and the reason she self destructive. You tore her world apart. So if you can't accept that Skye and I are together then maybe you should just leave."  
  
Jax was silent, Ned let out a sigh, "Well, I have to go find Skye." Ned left Jax standing in the kitchen.  
  
Ned walked through the hallway and into the living room, hoping Skye would be there, but she wasn't. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.  
  
He opened the door of the Quartermaine Mansion, quietly shutting it behind him before he headed for the stairs. He made his way down the hall and into Skye's room. She was sitting on the window seat, watching it rain. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Skye." He whispered softly, "We need to talk."  
  
Ned walked over to her and sat down across from her. When the crack of lightening lit up the room, he seen the tears falling down her face. He leaned forward and wiped them away with his thumbs, "I told Jax to leave." Ned's hand lingered on her face, "Tell me how I can make you feel better?"  
  
"I don't think you can." Skye jerked her head away from him, she propped it against the window, she didn't want to look him in the eye. Ned turned her face towards him, "What Jax said was stupid, you shouldn't take anything he says seriously. He was just mad."  
  
"I know, but Jax isn't the one I have on my mind."  
  
"No?" Ned questioned.  
  
"No, Ned, I have to tell you something and I don't know if you're going to want to hear it or not."  
  
Ned grew concerned, "Skye, you can tell me anything, I won't get mad."  
  
Skye nodded, biting her lip, a few tears fell from her eyes, "Umm, I was looking at my calender today and I realized that, um, I, I'm late."  
  
TBC....  
  
Question of Lust: Depeche Mode  
  
So what do you think? Please Review, review, review!!!. 


	9. The Test of Time

The Test of Time  
  
"Ned, I have to tell you something and I don't know if you're going to want to hear it or not."  
  
Ned grew concerned, "Skye, you can tell me anything, I won't get mad."  
  
Skye nodded, biting her lip, a few tears fell frrom her eyes, "Umm, I was looking at my calender today and I realized that, um, I, I'm late."  
  
It took Ned a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying, "How..how late?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Have you had any morning sickness or dizziness?"  
  
Skye shook her head.  
  
Ned reached over and took hold of one of her hands, "Have you bought a pregnancy test?"  
  
"Yeah, I got one today."  
  
"Do you wanna take it now?" He asked.  
  
Skye looked at Ned unsure, "Will you stay here with me?"  
  
Ned smiled, "Of course, I don't want you going through any of this alone."  
  
He got up and held his hand out to Skye, she took it and they walked towards the bathroom. Skye stopped him at the door, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Ned."  
  
"I want to." Ned said firmly.  
  
Skye switched on the light,walked over and opened the medicine cabinet and took out the box, handing it to Ned. She watched as he opened the box and removed the contents. He placed them on the sink and opened the instructions. Picking up the applicator he handed it to Skye, "Here, you take this."  
  
"Okay." She agreed as she took it out of his hand.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?" Ned asked trying to break the tight atmosphere.  
  
"No." Skye answered flatly, "You?"  
  
"Yeah, I took one last week." He joked.  
  
Skye laughed, "What am I suppose to do with this?"  
  
"That?" He skimmed down the paper in his hand, "You get to pee on it."  
  
"Wow, this is how I wanted to spend my night, peeing on a stick." Skye said sarcastically.  
  
Ned laughed, "Okay." He continued, "Then you place the stick in the applicator and wait ten minutes."  
  
"Sounds easy enough."  
  
Ned nodded, "Well, you ready to do this?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
Ned shook his head, "I'll wait outside." He shut the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Skye looked into the mirror and the at the stick in her hand. The test of time.  
  
Ned patiently waited in the bedroom he knew that there was great danger to Skye if she would try and carry a baby. Millions of thoughts ran through his head.  
  
The bathroom door opened. Skye came walking out and sat down on the bed beside him, "Well, the hard part's over with."  
  
"The hard part is waiting."  
  
"It won't be that bad, it's only ten minutes." Skye assured him.  
  
"The longest ten minutes in our lives."  
  
Skye got up off the bed and walked over to the window, she pulled the drapes back, watching as it continued to rain. Ned watched her from a distance, he didn't want to upset her and he knew he wouldn't be able to find the right words.  
  
"Ned, I'm so sorry, I didn't't mean for this to happen. I would never willingly hurt you."  
  
Ned felt his hard sink, he got up off the bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "This isn't your fault Skye and it's not a bad things it you're pregnant."  
  
Skye leaned back into his arms, "I know, I just didn't want it to be like this."  
  
"Nothing's ever as it seems."  
  
"Ned, what are we going to do if the test is positive? We're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Can you imagine the reaction if I just turn up pregnant? They're going to wonder how long we're been sleeping together."  
  
Ned turned Skye around to face him, he looked into her eyes, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're the only one that matters to me."  
  
"But, Ned you have other things to worry about, like Kristina, Alexis, Brooke and Jax, I don't want to be the reason you lose your best friend."  
  
"If Jax can't support my decision, maybe he isn't the friend I thought he was."  
  
Skye dropped her eyes and stared at the floor.  
  
"Skye, look at me, look at me." He demanded as he lifted her chin with his hand, forcing eye contact, "Skye, you're not poison, don't you know that? Because of you Kristina has a mother figure and I have found the person I was meant to be with. You stand for everything good in my life. And if that means Jax is a friend I lose then it's worth it. You mean more to me than any other woman I've ever been with. I love you." He whispered.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I love you." Ned repeated softly.  
  
A few tears dripped down her cheek, "I love you, Ned."  
  
Ned pulled her closer to him, covering her lips with his. Skye pushed her tongue into her mouth, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited to tell you that? I knew the first time we made love and I was so afraid that I was going to do something to mess everything up." He confessed.  
  
"How could you mess up, that's something I would do."  
  
"No, I knew that it was extremely difficult to trust and believe in something after what Jax had done."  
  
"Well, that's over. What Jax did is in the past and I'd like the think that it never happened. You've given me something to believe in, Ned, someone to trust and I know that if I ever need anything, you're here for me. In the past few minutes you've given me do much to look forward to and nothing could ever change that."  
  
Ned let out a small laugh, "I'm glad you feel that way because the cat's out of the bag. Now that Jax knows everyone else will too."  
  
"It was bound to come out eventually, time was our enemy. No we just have to tell the Quartermaine's."  
  
"Telling them will be the easy part, taking their reactions will be where the fun comes in."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
Ned looked down at his watch, "Six minutes."  
  
"Four to go."  
  
"About what I said earlier about the test being positive."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I would love to have your baby, in nine months or two years down the road, I just didn't want you to feel like I was trapping you."  
  
Ned took her hand and led her to the window seat, he kept hold of her hand, "I don't feel trapped, in fact I feel gracious that you could be carrying our child."  
  
"Thank you. It's just that I want to do everything right this time. I want to get to know you better, stabilize your relationship and be committed before we bring children into the world. I guess I'm just a little old fashion."  
  
Ned smiled, "I understand you wanting everything to be secure before having a baby, but sometimes what you need is a surprise, everything happens for a reason and if you're...we're pregnant then we'll just have to take things one step at a time."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you want me to be pregnant?"  
  
"I'm saying if you are I'll be thrilled and if you're not I'll be thrilled too. I just want to know about the risks."  
  
Skye took a deep breath, in the mess of things she had completely forgotten about the danger to her health, "Doctor Meadows said that I could get pregnant. That wasn't the issue, it was carrying the baby to a viable point that would be the test of time."  
  
"Well, then the question is are you ready to take the risks?"  
  
Skye was silent for a few moments, "I would take any chances to bring a child into the world. And plus, things have come a long way in medical technology. Babies born in the second trimester can survive."  
  
"I just don't want to do anything to jeopardize your health. Having to live with the thought that I killed you by getting you pregnant would devastate me."  
  
"Ned, I'm touched that you thought that far ahead." Skye laughed, trying to take her mind off the risks.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that this never crossed my mind, after you told me that day in May that having children could put your life at risk and the baby might not make it to term I always wondered if you would go up against everything to prove them wrong. To show that you beat the odds because if anybody could, it would be you."  
  
"Then we'll see if this is the time I'm going to put my life on the line. It's something I'm willing to do. I need a miracle to pull it off though."  
  
Ned moved closer to Skye, pulling her body towards his, she rested her head on his shoulder, " We may not be expecting our miracle baby by the end of tonight, but I promise you that sometime in the near future I will hold your hand though ten hours of labor while you give birth to our son."  
  
"That's a promise that I'm definitely going to hold you to."  
  
Everything was quiet for several minutes.  
  
"Are you scared?" Ned asked softly.  
  
"That I might be pregnant? Yes, I mean we've just started out and our relationship is moving forward. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I want you to myself for a while."  
  
"And you'll have me, for nine months or nine years. Unless you get tired of me."  
  
"I'll never get tired of you." Skye whispered sincerely.  
  
Ned lifted her chin up and softly kissed her lips, "Good, because I love you and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I love you, I just hope you won't get tired of me."  
  
"Tired of you? Are you kidding? You've got a thousand tricks up your sleeve."  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
"Skye I need you in my life and no matter what Jax, or Alexis or anyone else for that matter says, know that it's not true because everything I've told you is what counts."  
  
"I would never let them influence the feelings that I have for you. On a good day or a bad."  
  
Ned glanced at his watch, "Well."  
  
"Is time up?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, and it has been for a while now."  
  
"And you said it was going to be the longest ten minutes of our life." Skye said sarcastically.  
  
"We found a way to ignore time."  
  
Skye looked towards the bathroom, "Are you going to look or not?"  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
They got up and he followed her into the bathroom, she stopped at the door, eying the object laying on the sink, Skye took a deep breath and walked over to it, she kept her head up while she picked the test up, watching herself in the mirror. She clasped it tightly in her hand.  
  
"I can't look." She confessed.  
  
"What do you want it to say?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Ned walked over to her, she opened her hand and he took the applicator. Skye clamped her eyes closed. Ned looked down at the test in his hand and then back up at Skye, he seen that her eyes were closed.  
  
"Well, what do you see?" Skye asked nervously.  
  
"I see a......" Ned trailed off.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I see a blue line."  
  
Skye slowly opened her eyes, Ned held the test up to her, "A blue line." He repeated.  
  
"A blue line." Skye confirmed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Skye looked at him puzzled, "Ned, what the hell does a blue line mean?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please, please, please, I'm begging you, review!!!!! 


	10. The Ties That Bind Us

The Ties That Bind Us  
  
Skye looked at him puzzled, "Ned, what the hell does a blue line mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're the one who read the instructions."  
  
Ned sighed, "I didn't read that far ahead."  
  
"You forgot to read the most important part?" Skye questioned.  
  
"I thought you had the most important part?"  
  
Skye looked around the bathroom, "Where's the paper?"  
  
Ned turned around, "It's here somewhere." He bent down and grabbed the paper between the and the laundry basket, "Here it it." He opened the instructions and scanned down the paper, "Okay, a blue line..."  
  
"Means?"  
  
"I'm still looking." Ned told her.  
  
"Okay, positive has two blue lines, a single blue line means negative."  
  
Skye didn't make a move or speak a word. Ned threw the test and instructions into the trash can. He moved towards Skye, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant." Skye stated unaffected.  
  
Ned took her hand and led her to the bed where they sat down, he took her hand in his, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay. This is what I wanted more time with you before we start a family."  
  
"If you want to positive test, I can arrange it." Ned said smugly.  
  
Skye laughed, "Why don't we go to Kelly's and celebrate with a hot fudge sundae with whip creme and cherries."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"It is." She whispered, "We're going to have to be more careful, unless you're dying to tell the family."  
  
Ned laughed, "You're forgetting something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We had sex tonight."  
  
Skye smiled, "Yes, I know."  
  
"Unprotected." Ned reminded her.  
  
Skye was silent for several seconds, "I'm going to make an appointment and get back on birth control."  
  
"Good idea." Ned agreed, "Maybe we shouldn't tell the family and see how long it takes them to figure it out."  
  
"I don't think they would notice until we had three children and a dog living next door." Skye joked.  
  
"We are a pretty self involved group. Are you sure no one suspects?"  
  
"Other than Edward?"  
  
Ned shook his head, "Who I'm surprised has kept his mouth shut."  
  
"Only because he said it was almost incest." Skye reminded him.  
  
"True, are you sure there's no one else?"  
  
"Well, Monica did ask if you and I were getting closer."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
Skye counted in her head, "Um...a few weeks before they went on vacation."  
  
So about five or six weeks ago?"  
  
Skye nodded, "That sounds about right."  
  
"Well, Alan caught me coming out of your room one morning and questioned me about my actions towards you."  
  
"And you told him?"  
  
"That I was coming to ask you if you wanted to spend the day with me and Kristina in the park."  
  
"He believed you?"  
  
"It took a little more convincing, but he bought it."  
  
"Maybe the family is a little more observant than we thought."  
  
"Or maybe they didn't have anything else to occupy themselves with." Ned pointed out.  
  
"Maybe we should just forget about all of them and go get that ice creme sundae."  
  
"Alright, how long is it going to take you to get ready?"  
  
"About a half hour, my hair is still wet. So go get ready and I'll meet you in the foyer in thirty minutes."  
  
He let go of her hand and got up off the bed, "Don't be late."  
  
Thirty minutes later Skye was standing in the foyer as Ned walked through the door, "And they say that woman are always late."  
  
Ned looked down at his watch, "Two minutes."  
  
Skye grabbed her purse off the table, Yes, but two seconds or two minutes, you're still late."  
  
"Like you're always on time."  
  
"I am."  
  
Ned laughed, "In what life time?"  
  
Ned opened the front door and Skye walked outside, Ned followed her, shutting the door behind them, "It stopped raining." Skye commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica sat on the chaise in her bedroom, reading a medical book of some sort when a wet headed Emily appeared in the doorway, she lightly knocked on the open door. Monica looked up, closing her book, "Hi Emily."  
  
Emily walked towards her, "Mom, Zander and I are going to the movies, but I can't finish getting ready because I have a problem."  
  
"What's the problem."  
  
"My hair dryer broke. Do you have one I can borrow?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I always let my hair dry naturally, if I don't it gets frizzy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe Skye has one."  
  
"Yeah, but Skye's not here."  
  
Monica shrugged, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as you put it back."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"Your welcomed." Monica said as she opened her book back up.  
  
Emily left the room and walked down the hallway turned the corner, went down and another hallway and to Skye's room. She peered into the room to make sure it was empty and then walked in and over to the bathroom. She spotted the hair dryer on the shelf and grabbed it. As Emily turned to leave her arm hit a tube of lipstick, knocking it to the floor.  
  
She bent down to pick it up, but couldn't see it, she placed the hair dryer on the sink top and lowered herself to the floor, she ran her hand under the sink, knocking the tube of lipstick to the side, she grabbed it and opened the lid. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken." Emily repeated.  
  
After turning the lipstick up, she found that it was all in tact, "Thank you." She breathed out. Emily grabbed the top of the sink to help herself up off the floor. Something caught her eye, stopping her actions. She placed the lipstick back on the counter and turned her attention back to the trash can.  
  
Emily hesitated before reaching in and grabbing the white applicator laying on top. She looked at the test, not knowing what the blue line meant. "Skye took a pregnancy test? Who is she sleeping with?" Emily asked out loud.  
  
"I have no idea." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Emily jumped in surprise, dropping the test on the floor. Monica bent down and picked it up.  
  
"I seen it in the trash can, I knocked her lipstick on the floor and spotted it when I picked it up." Emily explained, "I didn't know Skye was seeing anyone." She added.  
  
"I didn't either, but it could have been a one time thing."  
  
"I don't take Skye was a one night stand kind of person."  
  
"Well, not when she's sober."  
  
"Is she?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes and she has been for months now, but after what Jax did to her she fell apart and we were all too self involved to help her out. We all stood back and watched her self destruct. I know that she was seeing Coleman Radcliffe but, that ended months ago, back in April I believe."  
  
Monica glanced down at the applicator in her hand, "Doesn't matter anyway, one blue line, not two." She tossed the test back into the trash can, "Skye's not pregnant and it's all for the best."  
  
"Why?" Emily asked confused.  
  
"Because carrying a baby could put Skye's life and the child's at risk." Monica explained.  
  
Emily was shocked, "How long has she known?"  
  
"Since she was in her twenties."  
  
"It's a good thing then." Emily agreed.  
  
Monica picked up the hair dryer. "Yeah, but that probably hurt Skye, I think she wants to be a mother more than anything in the world. She probably doesn't care who the father would have been."  
  
"Skye tries to be a good person."  
  
"I think so too." Monica smiled, "Come on, I'll help you dry your hair."  
  
Emily flipped the light switch off and followed Monica to her room.  
  
A few hours later Alan entered the bedroom he shared with his wife. Monica was laying in bed watching television. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
Alan took off his jacket and loosened his tie, "I grabbed something to eat on the way home. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well, AJ's a ELQ, Emily's at the movies with Zander. Dillon's with Georgie and Edward has the flu and can barely talk thank the heavens. And I have no clue where Skye is, but she left before Emily did."  
  
"Skye's at Kelly's, she and Ned came in when I was there."  
  
"Oh, Alan, I want to talk to you about Skye."  
  
"Monica, Skye's my daughter and I love her and she's welcomed to stay here as long as she likes." Alan said firmly.  
  
"Calm down, I just wanted to know if Skye was seeing anyone."  
  
"No, she's not." Alan answered, "Why?"  
  
Monica shrugged, "I was just wondering."  
  
"You could always ask her yourself."  
  
Alan and Monica continued to talk about the family and what had happened at work.  
  
At the movie theater Emily and Zander entered with popcorn and sodas, "This is what I need, a good scary movie." Emily told Zander.  
  
"So where do you wanna sit?"  
  
She looked around the theater, "How about near the top?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
She led them up the stairs and into the aisle, she went halfway across and sat down.  
  
"This is suppose to be a really good move." Zander told her.  
  
"I just hope it's not too scary."  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean, I think the title says it all."  
  
"Ew, ghosts, I'm scared already." Emily joked.  
  
Zander wrapped his arm around her, "That's what I'm here for, to hold you when you get scared."  
  
Emily laughed, "Remember Halloween H20? I was the one that had to hold you."  
  
"Michael Myers is really scary." Zander said through laughs.  
  
He grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her, "Remember getting kicked out for throwing popcorn."  
  
"Yeah and do you want it to happen again?"  
  
In the roar of laughter, something caught Zander's eye. A couple about eight rows in front of them were heatedly kissing, "Wow, look at those tow." He pointed them out to Emily.  
  
"Talk about hot and heavy."  
  
"They could at least wait until the movie starts." Zander commented.  
  
Just then the lights were dimmed until everything was dark, then the movie previews began.  
  
Emily jumped a few times during the movie and so did Zander. They eventually ran out of popcorn and sodas and nothing held them to reality but each other. Ghosts and Pirates, Emily knew for sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.  
  
The movie credits began to roll and the lights began to come back on. Emily and Zander started getting their things together.  
  
"Wow, talk about stamina, that couple down there are still going at it." Emily remarked as she fixed the collar of the Jacket.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
She grabbed her empty cup and Zander grabbed the empty bag from the popcorn. As they made their way into the main aisle the kissing couple began walking towards the main aisle also. Emily was walking down the stairs, she turned and said something to Zander.  
  
Someone behind Emily bumped into her, "I'm so sorry." she apologized.  
  
"That's okay." Emily said as she turned around, "Skye?"  
  
TBC.........  
  
So she wasn't pregnant, but I have a million idea's for this story and I can assure you it's not close to being finished. Okay people, I need you to review in order for me to continue. Have you fell out of love with Skye and Ned? I know I haven't. So please, please review. 


	11. Caught In the Act Again

Caught In the Act Again  
  
"Emily?" Skye gasped.  
  
"Did you enjoy the movie?" Emily asked, then she seen Ned standing behind her.  
  
"Yeah, it was great." Skye answered and then quickly turned and looked at Ned.  
  
"So where are you and Zander heading now?" Ned asked.  
  
"We're going to Kelly's to get something to eat." Emily answered.  
  
Zander placed his hand on Emily's shoulder, "Would you care to join us?"  
  
"Um, thank you, but I have a busy day tomorrow." Skye said nervously.  
  
"And I have to be at the office early. You guys enjoy the rest of the night though." Ned added.  
  
"Goodnight." Emily said as she and Zander started walking down the stairs.  
  
"Night." Zander echoed.  
  
Skye let out a breath of relief, "Goodnight, be careful."  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Skye turned to Ned, "Oh, my."  
  
"Oh, my is right."  
  
"Do you think they seen us?"  
  
"I don't know, it was dark, probably not. They were probably more caught up in themselves, young love, you know." Ned explained.  
  
"Yeah." Skye agreed, "They were too busy with each other."  
  
"They seen us." Ned stated simply.  
  
"Oh, yeah, definitely." Skye added.  
  
"Do you think they'll say anything?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"You're right. Let's just get out of here before we run into Monica and Alan."  
  
Emily and Zander sat across from each other at Kelly's, waiting on their hamburgers and fries.  
  
Emily was still in shock, "Can you believe it? Skye and Ned. They used to hate each other with a passion."  
  
"Maybe their feelings reversed after they found out they weren't related."  
  
"Wonder how long this has been going on?" Emily wondered out loud.  
  
"You could ask"  
  
Emily laughed, "Are you kidding me? You seen how nervous and shocked they were to see us. They obviously didn't expect to run in to anybody they knew."  
  
"They really were going at it. Before, during and after the movie. Maybe they think we didn't see them."  
  
"That's probably what they were counting on. Maybe it's best we don't say anything."  
  
Everything began to add up to her, the pregnancy test in the bathroom, the fact nobody knew she was seeing anyone. It all fell into place. She just wondered how long it would take everyone else to figure it out on their own.  
  
The next morning during breakfast tension was tight. Skye and Emily because of the movie's last night and because Emily had seen the pregnancy test in the trash can. Then Monica knew about the test, creating an unknown tension with Skye.  
  
Alan walked into the dining room and sat down next to Monica, Emily was seated across from them, beside Skye and Dillon was a seat down from her, he had a head set in listening to his portable CD player.  
  
"Why's everyone so quiet?" Alan asked.  
  
"We just got in here." Monica remarked.  
  
"Oh, where's Ned and AJ?"  
  
"At ELQ." Monica told him.  
  
Reginald brought out the tray of food and sat them on the buffet. After everyone got their food and began eating, the conversation began to picked up.  
  
"Dillon, Dillon." Monica yelled.  
  
She received no answer as the music filled his head. Skye leaned over the chair and grabbed the wire to one of the ear pieces, yanking it out of his ear, "Hey, Romeo, Monica's talking to you."  
  
"What did she say?" He asked.  
  
Skye leaned further over and grabbed the other wire and then the CD player, "To take the damn headphones off. We're having breakfast."  
  
She turned it off and placed it on the chair between them. He looked at her and then down at the CD player, "Don't even think about it." She warned.  
  
"Dillon, do you want a ride to school?" Monica asked.  
  
"No thanks Aunt Monica."  
  
Monica turned her attentions towards Emily, "How was the movie last night Emily?"  
  
Emily took a bite of pancakes, "It was really good. There were some really scary parts, Emily turned her head to her left, "Right Skye?"  
  
Skye smiled nervously, "Yeah, great movie." She agreed as she took a bite of egg.  
  
"You went to the movies last night?" Alan asked as he lifted his coffee cup.  
  
"Yeah, after I left Kelly's." Skye confirmed.  
  
Alan placed the cup back on the table, "Did Ned go too?"  
  
"Yes." Skye answered.  
  
"That's why you didn't join us after the movie." Emily said with a smile, "So what did you guys do after wards?"  
  
Skye looked over at Emily and then across the table at Monica and Alan, "I came home." She picked her orange juice glass up off the table.  
  
"Well, as long as everyone enjoyed their evening." Monica said with a smile.  
  
"You're not like dating Ned are you?" Dillon asked.  
  
Skye nearly choked on her orange juice, "Of course not. Ned and I are friends."  
  
"Cousins." Alan corrected her.  
  
Skye nodded but couldn't bring herself to agree that they were related out loud.  
  
The rest of breakfast was incredibly quiet. Everyone went their separate ways. Monica to the hospital, Alan to a meeting, Dillon to high school. Emily to PCU and Skye made her way to work.  
  
Skye opened the door to her office, her name graced the door, Skye Quartermaine. She shut the door behind her, but nothing could prepare her for what was inside. White roses were everywhere. She smiled, walked over to her desk, dropped her purse and briefcase in the chair and took the note from the flowers.  
  
Opening the envelope she read the words aloud, "Thinking of you always, Love Jax."  
  
Skye's smile disappeared, "Love Jax." She repeated coldly, "I don't think so." She threw the card down on her desk and stormed out of her office. She stopped in front of her secretary's desk, the woman looked up, "Ms Quartermaine, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"When were the flowers in my office delivered?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"I'd like them removed."  
  
"All of them?" The woman questioned.  
  
"All of them." Skye confirmed, "When I walk back into my office I don't want to see as much as a rose petal."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Quartermaine." She got up from her desk and went into the office and began moving the flowers.  
  
Twenty minutes later Skye re-entered her offices, everything was completely cleared. She let out a sigh of relief. As she was about to close the door she heard someone behind her, "They haven't arrived yet?'  
  
Skye turned around to face her ex husband, "Jax, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, I just came to see if you got my present."  
  
"Are you talking about the ten dozen beautiful white roses that were filling my office?"  
  
"Yes, where are they?" He asked.  
  
"I had them removed and sent to General Hospital."  
  
Jax was confused, "Why?"  
  
"Because flowers tend to cheer sick people up." Skye said with a smile.  
  
"I thought you liked white roses?"  
  
Skye sat down behind her desk, "Oh, I do. When they're from someone I like."  
  
Jax walked over to her desk, he placed his hands firmly on top, "You don't like me Skye?" He asked leaning across her desk.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, "Your smug arrogance and your high self confidence make me want to lose my breakfast."  
  
Jax immediately took his hands off her desk and slowly backed away, "Ouch."  
  
Skye remained silent. He stared in her eyes, "I understand that you're still upset about what happened."  
  
"Still upset? You left me for your supposedly dead ex-lover, practically on our wedding night. You almost died and for what? A woman who crossed you in the end. The night before your wedding she stood on the docks and kissed Sonny Corinthos because that's who she truly loved Jax, not you. But Sonny had dignity, he honored his wife and stood by their vows, he didn't look for a way out like you did."  
  
Skye continued to rant, letting out as much as her frustration as she could, "Sonny Corinthos, that's what it's all about. You feel the need to compete with him so you can look like the White Knight, but the truth is, Sonny maybe a mobster but he always knows where his priorities lie and he'll fuck you over every time and you can't take it. You left Brenda standing at the altar, did it make you feel like a man? I'm surprised you had the balls to do it. Brenda and I should be the ones to humiliate you."  
  
Jax chimed in, "You're forgetting something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Brenda doesn't like you."  
  
"That's because of you. You ruin women Jax, do my gender a favor and stay the hell away from us."  
  
"I can have any woman I want."  
  
"Think so? You're ignorant and I can't tolerate the presence of you any longer so can you get out of my office." Skye demanded.  
  
"Wait, you'll come crawling back." Jax scuffed. He then he proceeded to storm out of her office, letting the door sway back and fourth behind him. He passed AJ in the hallway, "What's your problem Romeo?"  
  
"Your sister's insane." Jax shouted.  
  
"Don't ever say anything about my sister." AJ warned.  
  
Jax stepped closer to AJ, "Skye's a drunk and can't keep things together."  
  
"That's enough." Ned told him grabbing his arm.  
  
Jax pushed Ned away, "Why don't you just leave Skye alone."  
  
"You stay the hell away from Skye." Ned said firmly.  
  
"Skye would be with me right now if it wasn't for you. You couldn't leave her alone, you had to play house with her and Kristina."  
  
Ned shook his head in disbelief, "I want you to leave."  
  
Jax held his arms open, "What are you gonna do Ned?" Before he got the chance to answer him Jax swung his fist making solid contact with Ned's jaw.  
  
Ned reacted immediately, he drew back and hit Jax directly in the nose. Jax took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his bloody nose, "This isn't over."  
  
Ned and AJ both watched Jax walk away as Skye appeared from her office, "What happened?"  
  
AJ looked over at her, "Jax and Ned had a little pow-wow."  
  
Skye placed her hand on Ned's shoulder, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing's hurt but my prided." Ned admitted.  
  
"This has gone way too far." Skye said as she began heading for the elevator.  
  
"Skye, what are you doing?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'm going to fix things." She told him as the doors opened and she stepped inside.  
  
Ned looked over at AJ, "What is she going to do?"  
  
AJ just shook his head, "Skye takes care of things her own way."  
  
TBC..................  
  
Please, please review!!!! 


	12. Walking Away

Walking Away  
  
Skye ran rampant out of ELQ and into the parking lot, she spotted Jax up head, "Jax! Jax, wait!" Skye yelled.  
  
Jax turned around when she heard her voice, she stopped three feet from him and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Skye, what is it?"  
  
She drew in a long breath, "Ned."  
  
"Ned?" Jax paused waiting for Skye to respond. She was still trying to catch her breath. He placed his hand on her arm, "What about Ned?"  
  
"He loves me." Skye barely got out.  
  
"You came running all the way into the parking lot to say that Ned loves you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jax was slightly offended, "What?"  
  
Skye was finally able to speak again, "Jax, listen."  
  
Jax didn't protest, he knew that She wouldn't have ran all the way here to stop him for nothing.  
  
Skye took his silence as a green light, "Ned and I are good together. We enjoy the same things. We have a passion for life, we belong together. Jax if you and I were meant to be then we wouldn't have ended the way we did. We were built on glass and when something happened we shattered into a million pieces and nothing can put us back together."  
  
Jax was still silent and she continued to try her damnedest to get him to understand, "What Ned and I have is real and true and I never thought I could have that, especially after what happened after you left me. I was accused of murder and then Tracy shows up and tells me that I'm not a Quartermaine after all and I just shattered again. Ned gave me hope, he believed in me."  
  
Tears started to collect in her eyes, "I trust him. I believe in him. I love him."  
  
Jax just looked at her, "Why are you telling me all of this? I don't care about what you and Ned do together. As far as I'm concerned I don't want anything to do with either one of you."  
  
"Jax, I just wanted you to know that Ned and I didn't hook up to piss you off and it wasn't just a one night stand that led to something more. We developed these feelings and were a little afraid to act on them but after we did we realized that we had something and that it wasn't going away anytime soon." She told him.  
  
He began to walk away from her, "I want you and Ned to stay away from me, got it?"  
  
Skye walked back up to ELQ to face Ned. She stepped off the elevator and walked with her head down to her office, Ned was sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk, "How did things go?"  
  
I'm here, just like I said. Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made. My racing heart is just the same; Why make it strong to break it once again? And I'd love to say "I do"; Give everything to you. But I could never now be true.  
  
Skye walked around to her desk and began putting on her coat, "Not so good."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That I loved you. He did have the decency to hear me out but he said that he didn't want anything to do with either one of us." Skye told him, "He wants us to stay away from him." She picked up her purse and walked around to where Ned was sitting.  
  
So I say. I think I'd better leave right now Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now; Feeling weaker and weaker. Somebody better show me how Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now.  
  
Ned nodded, taking in everything she was saying, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to fix things." Skye answered, "For good this time. I have been telling Jax over and over that I don't feel anything from him but anger. I've told him that I would never go back to him. Ever. But he's your friend Ned, and he has been for a long time and no one should stand in the way of friendship."  
  
I'm here, so please explain Why you're opening up a healing wound again. I'm a little more careful, Perhaps it shows. But if I lose the highs, At least I'm spared the lows.  
  
Now I tremble in your arms What could be the harm To feel my spirit calm?  
  
Ned continued to watch her, "Skye, what exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
So I say. I think I'd better leave right now Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now; Feeling weaker and weaker. Somebody better show me how Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now.  
  
She walked towards the door, "I'm saying that I don't want to ruin your friendship with Jax, so I'm leaving before anything like what happened today, happens again." She opened the door and then shut it behind her.  
  
I'm here, so please explain Why you're opening up a healing wound again. I'm a little more careful, Perhaps it shows. But if I lose the highs, At least I'm spared the lows.  
  
Now I tremble in your arms What could be the harm To feel my spirit calm?  
  
Before Ned realized what she was saying, she was gone. He ran down the hallway in search of her and then into the parking lot. But it was too late, she was already gone. He just stood there in the fall breeze, looking up at the sky, he had really did it this time.  
  
I wouldn't know how to say How good it feels seeing you today I see you've got your smile back - Like you say, you're right on track But you may never know why - Once bitten, twice as shy. If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain: I couldn't bear to lose you again.  
  
So I say. I think I'd better leave right now Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now; Feeling weaker and weaker. Somebody better show me how Before I fall any deeper. I think I'd better leave right now.  
  
Yes, I will. I think I'd better leave right now; I'm feeling weaker and weaker. Somebody better show me how Before I fall any deeper...  
  
I think I'd better leave right now.  
  
Ned walked through the Quartermaine living room, he spotted Monica out on the terrace, he quickly made his way over to her, "Monica."  
  
She turned around to face him, "Oh, Hi Ned."  
  
He wasted no time, "Have you seen Skye?"  
  
"Isn't she at ELQ?"  
  
"No, um, yes she was and then she left." Ned explained, "You haven't seen her?"  
  
"Maybe she went to lunch."  
  
"No, she was mad when she left."  
  
Monica was slightly confused, "What happened?"  
  
Ned took a deep breath, he really didn't want to include Monica in this, but he was desperate to find her, "Jax came by the office today. He and Skye shared some heated words and he stormed out of her office. He and I then exchanged some words and then some punches and then he left and Skye said that she wanted to fix things and the only way she knew how was by leaving."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
Ned nodded.  
  
"I'll help you anyway that I can, you know that, but first you have to tell me what's going on with you and Skye."  
  
"What's going on?" Ned repeated, "Skye's my friend."  
  
"That's all she is to you?"  
  
He ran his hand over his face, "It's..it's complicated."  
  
"You've fallen in love with her, haven't you? Monica questioned.  
  
"Yes." Ned answered without thinking.  
  
"And now you think you've lost her forever." Monica stated, "Who else knows about you and Skye?"  
  
"Jax, Alexis and Edward." Ned told her.  
  
"Edward? How did he ever keep his big mouth shut?"  
  
He shook his head, "I have no idea. Skye and I didn't want to tell anyone for a while, but she's upset and I'm afraid she's going to do something destructive."  
  
"When in doubt, act out. That's her motto. I'll help you find her, we all will and I promise to keep your relationship a secret."  
  
Ned felt a little relieved, "Thank you Monica."  
  
Skye walked through Angel Square, she sat down on one of the bench's, her eyes wandered up to the statue of the angel, Luna. Memories, good and bad of the past ran through her head as she watched the leaves blow across the ground. She was snapped out of her daze by someone calling her name.  
  
"Skye Chandler?"  
  
"Guilty as charged." She answered lifting her eyes from the ground and fixing them on Blair Cramer.  
  
"What are you doing here in Llanview?."  
  
"I'm here to visit Rae." Skye told her, "You haven't seen her around have you?"  
  
"No, not today."  
  
"I guess I'll head over to her office." Skye said as she got up from the bench, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Blair said as she watched Skye walk away. This was no good, Skye was probably back for a reason and wouldn't leave until she accomplished her goals. That was all she needed right now. Skye.  
  
Skye made her way through Llanview and over to Rae's office. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." Rae called.  
  
She pushed the door open and walked in, "Hi."  
  
Rae got up from her desk and walked over to hug her daughter, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can leave if you'd like." Skye offered.  
  
"No, no I want you to stay. Have a seat." Rae told her, "What brings you to Llanview?" She sat down on the sofa beside Skye.  
  
"I didn't like the way things were left between us."  
  
"Neither did I, I wanted to fix things but you were so upset, I just didn't want to make matters worse."  
  
"Nothing could have made it worse. The damage was already done." Skye confessed.  
  
Rae placed her hand over one of Skye's, "Skye, I'm sorry, I truly am and I've told you and I'll continue to tell you until you believe me." Rae told her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mom, but I think we need a fresh start."  
  
"I agree." She said hugging her daughter.  
  
"I want to know who my father is and I want the truth this time. I have a right to know." Skye whispered as she pull away from the hug.  
  
Rae nodded, "I know you do."  
  
"So who's my Father?" Skye asked.  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! You keep the story going. Please Review!  
  
Leave Right Now Lyrics by: Will Young 


	13. Llanview Bound

Llanview Bound  
  
"So, who's my father?" Skye questioned.  
  
Rae looked at her daughter, she knew she should have told her the truth from the beginning, "You already know who he is. He lives in Port Charles." She paused, "Tony Jones."  
  
"Tony Jones." Skye repeated, "Tony Jones is my father?"  
  
"Yes." Rae answered truthfully  
  
Skye was confused, "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I wanted Alan to be your father so much and I kept telling myself over and over until I convinced myself that you were his." Rae confessed.  
  
"Does Tony know?"  
  
Rae shook her head, "I don't think so, he was married to someone else, we had a brief affair."  
  
Skye took a minute to let things sink in, " You really loved Daddy....Alan, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll always love him on some level. But as for you, I want you to get to know Tony, I'll even come with you to tell him."  
  
Skye shook her head, she wasn't sure that she wanted to get to know him, "Mom, I love Daddy and I couldn't imagine anyone other than Alan Quartermaine as my father. I'm not sure I want to go through all those things again."  
  
"I understand, but he has a right to know."  
  
Skye nodded, "I know he does. Can we just change the subject?'  
  
"Sure" Rae agreed, "What else has been going on?"  
  
"What makes you think anything's going on?" Skye said defensively.  
  
"Well, you're obviously running from someone. Who is he?"  
  
"What makes you think it's someone?"  
  
Rae watched Skye's movements, "It isn't?"  
  
"It's Ned."  
  
"Ned? Ned Ashton? Rae questioned, "Tracy's son?"  
  
"Yes, we bonded over his daughter, Kristina. Everything was moving along great and then I went and did something stupid."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Skye sighed, "I fell in love with him."  
  
"Why is that so terrible?" Rae asked with a smile.  
  
She studied the floor, "Because I'm as unlucky in love as anyone could get."  
  
Rae gently lifted her daughter's chin, "Skye, you need to be a little more confident. You deserve to love and be loved back."  
  
Skye nodded in agreement,, "Ned and I are so good together and I love him more than I ever thought possible."  
  
"More than Jax?"  
  
"I love Ned more than I've ever loved any man in my life, I couldn't't have gotten through any of this without Ned's support and Kristina. She's such an amazing baby." Suddenly her mood fell.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She debated on whether or not she should tell her, but she did want a better relationship with her and this was a start. "No, well, you see, Jax was out of town and he just returned, he wasn't too happy when he found Ned and I together."  
  
"What do you mean by together?" Rae questioned.  
  
"Ned and I were making love in his living room and Jax walked in."  
  
"Oh, well, I imagine that was a shock, Skye."  
  
"We tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen" Skye told her, "Jax and I had a few unpleasant run in's before that and then one after, which is the main reason I'm here."  
  
"I'm surprised that you came to me about this."  
  
"What was I suppose to do?" Skye asked, "Tell the Quartermaine's that Ned and I are together? We're just not ready yet and besides we may never have to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ned and Jax got into a fight and I told Ned that I was going to fix things with Jax, but Jax wouldn't listen and I told Ned the only way to fix things after than was for me to leave."  
  
"Why would you leave?" Rae asked her.  
  
"Because Ned and Jax have been friends for years."  
  
"And you don't want to ruin their friendship?"  
  
"Right." Skye confirmed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Skye, love knows no bounds. Ned loves you and is probably looking for you right now."  
  
She felt the tears building in her eyes, "Well, I've made it impossible to find me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"This is the last place anyone would suspect me to come." Skye told her, "Llanview isn't my most favorite place. Anyway, it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Has anything good happened since May?" Rae asked, gently wiping away Skye's tears.  
  
"I thought I was pregnant."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well, the first time was a few months after Jax left me and I had slummed around the Luis Alcazar and then this guy named Coleman. All that sex and all that semen and yet my body killed all the life giving essence. Then the second time was just recently, Ned and I waited patiently for the results of the pregnancy test and it was negative."  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
Skye shook her head, "No, Ned and I need more time together before bringing life into the world."  
  
"I agree. Parentage isn't anything to rush into."  
  
"I just hope Ned and I can work things out. I don't think me running from the problem is going to sit well with him. Ned helped me get back on the wagon."  
  
Rae felt terrible, "Skye, I'm sorry, I should have been there."  
  
"To catch me after Jax pushed me off?"  
  
"To help you through it." Rae told her, "I want to be a better mother to you but, you're going to have to meet me half way."  
  
"I want to be a better daughter, maybe we can figure this out together."  
  
"That's sounds great. Why don't we go to the palace for lunch and begin."  
  
Twenty minutes later Skye and Rae were seated at the Palace. Skye looked around at the familiar faces and some of the not so familiar ones. She had to admit, sometimes she missed Llanview, but right now, she missed Port Charles. Snapping out of her thoughts, she made conversation with her Mother.  
  
"So, Mom, why don't you catch me up on what's been going on around here."  
  
"Alright." Rae looked over and spotted Lindsay, "Lindsay killed Sam Rappaport and spent some time at St. Anne's, she's just been released and is now in business with David Vickers."  
  
"Interesting." Skye commented, "Continue."  
  
"Kevin Buchanan is the Lt. Governor and he's now married to Kelly Cramer but has a thing for Blair, who is going to marry Walker Lawrence."  
  
"Who is Walker Lawrence?" Skye asked.  
  
"Mitch Lawrence's brother."  
  
"Mitch, the one who terrorized everyone here?"  
  
Rae nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Blair sure knows how to pick 'em." Skye joked.  
  
Back in Port Charles, Ned paced back and fourth in the foyer of the Quartermaine Mansion. It had been exactly four hours since he had last seen Skye. He wasn't sure on where she had disappeared to. She didn't pack anything, she just up and left, as is.  
  
Monica walked through the front door, "Ned, there you are."  
  
He gave her his full attention, "What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing. Nobody has seen Skye in the last four hours."  
  
Ned sat down on the settee, "This is all my fault."  
  
Monica sat down beside him, "No, it's not. If you want to blame anyone, blame Jax for acting like a selfish, spoiled child instead of a grown man." Monica told him, "Then again, maybe we're going about this all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ned asked.  
  
"Where's the last place you would expect Skye to be?"  
  
"Llanview." He quickly answered.  
  
"Then my money's on Llanview."  
  
"You think?" He asked, "You really think she would go there after what happened with Rae?"  
  
"Yes. Skye has gone to the place you'd least expect her to be."  
  
"I have to get to Llanview." Ned told her, "If I don't get there soon, it may be too late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She may fall off the wagon or go on a killing spree or something." Ned said non jokingly, "Skye tends to do irrational things when she's upset."  
  
"Tell me about it." Monica remarked, remembering Skye's events from the last year.  
  
Two hours later Ned found himself in Llanview, walking through angel square, he noticed a woman sitting on a bench, her young son was sitting in the stroller beside her.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Ned Ashton, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."  
  
Blair smiled, "Of course. I'm Blair Cramer, are you new in town?"  
  
"No, I'm just looking for Skye Quartermaine, you don't happen to know her, do you?"  
  
"Skye Quartermaine?" Blair questioned, "As in the Quartermaine's, Edward Quartermaine and ELQ?"  
  
Ned nodded, "Yeah, that would be her."  
  
She was confused, "Let me get this straight, you're looking for Skye, a scheming, manipulative red head with an attitude problem."  
  
"Yes." Ned answered again, "Have you seen her?"  
  
"I can't believe that Skye's a Quartermaine." Blair said, still in shock." Huh, interesting. Anyway, about Skye, I seen her a few hours ago, she was heading over to her Mother's office."  
  
"Where's that?" Ned asked.  
  
"It's right across the street, in the second building." Blair pointed to the building. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you looking for Skye?"  
  
"Because I love her." Ned told her, "Thanks for the help."  
  
Ned walked in the direction Blair had shown him, once inside the building he found Rae Cummings' office. He tapped on the door a few times before someone opened it.  
  
"Skye." He shouted.  
  
She tried to shut the door, but his hand held it still, "Skye, we need to talk."  
  
She tried again to push the door closed, "Ned just go away, you shouldn't be here. You should be in Port Charles with the Quartermaine's and Alexis and your daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, they're your family and you need them."  
  
"No." Ned argued, "They're my family, but I don't need them as much as I need you."  
  
"I'm poison Ned, I'll just mess everything up." Skye began to sob, "I've already ruined your friendship with Jax and if we're together it's only going to make the Quartermaine's mad, they'll think that's I'm just trying to weasel my way back into the family."  
  
"That's not true." He told her, "Monica is the one that helped me find you."  
  
"Monica helped you find me?" Skye repeated, "Why?"  
  
"Because, she knows about us."  
  
"You told her?"  
  
"I had no choice, I had to find you and besides, she already had her own idea's about what was going on between us. You said it yourself, she asked if there was something going on." Ned pushed to door open as Skye gave way, letting him inside the office.  
  
"Skye, please come back with me."  
  
TBC.....  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	14. Let the Fairytale Begin

Let the Fairytale Begin  
  
Ned looked her in the eyes, he was pleading with her, "Skye, please come home with me."  
  
"What exactly does that mean Ned?" Skye asked, "Come home with you? Back to Port Charles? Back to the Quartermaine's?"  
  
"I want you to come home with me so we can be together. We can get everything out in the open, no secrets, no covering things up, just the truth."  
  
Skye laughed, "The truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know what the truth is Ned." Skye confessed, "I've been living a lie for so long that everything just blends together."  
  
"I'm not leaving here until I can get you to come with me." Ned said sternly.  
  
She shook her head, "Well, you can stop wasting your time, because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh no?" Ned asked, "We'll see about that."  
  
He swiftly swept her off her feet and began carrying her down the hallway, she protested the entire time. He took her to a cabin, right in Llanview. He pulled up the long and narrow dirt road and parked the car. He looked over at her, she had been silent the whole time.  
  
The car door opened and Ned got out, he went around to the passengers side and opened the door for Skye, but she just sat there.  
  
"Come on, get out of the car." He told her.  
  
She still wasn't moving.  
  
Ned sighed heavily, "Fine." He said, "We'll play it your way." Ned grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Either you can come out willingly or I can drag you inside."  
  
She glared at him, "Do I have a say?"  
  
"I gave you a choice." Ned told her, "Now get out of the car."  
  
"I'm getting out." She yelled, pushing him away from her, slamming the door behind her. She looked around at the surroundings, it truly was beautiful, she didn't understand why he had brought her here.  
  
"Be careful, this car is rented."  
  
"Do you really think I care?" She asked.  
  
"You know, what Skye? I don't care if you care." He stepped forward and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ned, put me down!" Skye screamed, "Put me down!"  
  
He carried her up the cabin stairs and inside, he carelessly threw her down on the couch, "Happy?"  
  
"No." She huffed out.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us."  
  
"Fine then." She said, raising her voice, "Let's go home."  
  
Ned slipped his jacket off and threw it over the back of the chair, "We're not going anywhere until you and I work things out."  
  
"You brought me all the way up here to work things out?" Skye asked, "Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I'm not insane." He assured her, "But we are going to work things out."  
  
Skye noticed the roaring fire in the fireplace, she looked back over at Ned, "Why?"  
  
"Because we need to." He said taking a seat in the chair across from her, "Take your coat off, I have a feeling we're going to be here a long time."  
  
"Ned, why did you bring me here? I told you that we are over. Finished." Skye yelled, "I want nothing to do with you."  
  
Ned shook his head, "When did you decide this?"  
  
"I guess, I've always known." Skye answered, she was trying to sound as convincing as possible, "I was just trying to make it last for as long as I could."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Skye got up off the couch and walked towards the fireplace, "Yes, I was using you to get to Kristina."  
  
"You were?" Ned asked.  
  
She propped rested her hands on the mantel, staring at the painting that hung above it, "You made is quite easy. All I had to do was pretend I was in love with you and in exchange I got to be near Kristina." Skye explained, trying to hold in her river of tears, "It was that simple."  
  
Ned shook his head in disbelief, he was determined to make her come to her senses, "How am I suppose to believe you when you can't even look at me?" He asked.  
  
"Believe me." She whispered, "You know it's the truth. Edward even said so himself."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what Grandfather thinks." Ned answered firmly, "This is about us."  
  
Skye collected herself, she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him, "It's over, everything I just told you was the truth."  
  
Ned decided to call her bluff, "You're right, who were we kidding? Deep down we knew all along that this thing between us was just a manipulation on both our parts."  
  
Skye felt as though something inside her broke, she realized that it must have been her heart, but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her, because nobody messes with Skye Quartermaine and gets away with it, "Then we're agreed, we were just using each other all along."  
  
"Yes." Ned answered, "I just have one request."  
  
Skye went into protective mode, "What's that?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"That we go back to the way things were between us before."  
  
"Hating each other?" Skye asked.  
  
When Ned looked at her, he noticed how the look in her eyes had changed. "No, not hating, just mutual dislike."  
  
She looked at him coldly, "I always knew you were arrogant."  
  
"Well, everyone was right Skye, you're conniving and self centered." He shot back, deciding to play along with her. He knew he was taking a risk because, the look in her eyes shot daggers through his heart.  
  
"Oh, I get it, I was good enough to have in your bed, but not in your heart." Skye accused.  
  
"Exactly." Ned said flatly, "You were a damned fool to believe that I ever wanted you for anything other than your body."  
  
"Well, now you're free to run back to Alexis." Skye yelled, "Better hurry before the lumberjack beats you to her."  
  
He stood up to face her, "I don't see anyone standing in line to win your affections."  
  
"My affections aren't given as prizes." She shouted, "They're earned through mutual respect."  
  
"Through manipulations." He shouted back.  
  
One minute heated words flew through the room. Insults and saucy comments bounced off the walls. The next minute they were standing only inches apart, their lips almost touching as he spoke, "Just shut up."  
  
Skye was taken aback by Ned's change in tone. He leaned forward slowly his lips brushed over hers.  
  
"Ned, what are you doing?"  
  
"This." He breathed out before covering her mouth with his. She didn't respond at first, she pushed the palms of her hands against his chest, but as he parted her lips with his tongue she gave up all struggle of fighting him off. Ned's hands quickly made there way up to the front of her scarlet red shirt, pulling at either side until the buttons gave way and her black lacy bra was revealed.  
  
Ned pushed her up against the fire place mantel, continuing to kiss her mouth, her neck, anything his lips touched. His hands tangled in her red tresses and slowly made there way down her neck to her lace covered breasts, gently massaging them through the thin material.  
  
Skye moaned into his mouth, she felt his body pressing into hers. Ned pushed the shirt off her arms and then slid his hands around her body to the back of her skirt, his fingers found her zipper and pulled it down, allowing it to fall to the floor.  
  
Ned pulled her legs up around his waist and carried her into the bedroom, practically throwing her onto the bed. Skye lay, waiting with anticipation while he quickly undressed himself and joined her on the bed. On time or no words did he waste, his hands grabbed her high heels and slipped them off her feet, they hit the floor with a bang.  
  
His hands traveled up her thighs, he hooked his fingers on the sides of her thong and swiftly pulled it down her legs, it joined his clothes on the floor. Ned moved up her body, covering it with his own. His fingers found the hook on her bra, he unclasped it, his fingertips brushed against her skin, giving her chills down her spine as he removed it from her body. He used his hands to pin hers above her head, his body stretched out over hers.  
  
Ned shifted his body and entered her with urgency. He kissed her with need, but tore his lips from hers as his breathing pace increased. They moved together roughly, driven by anger, as hard, deliberate movements forced their bodies together. Over and over again. Skye's hands roamed over his back, she pierced his skin with her nails, bringing blood to the surface. She couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much.  
  
His weight was now secured in his hands as he hovered above her, she arched into him with every thrust. Ned looked down at her, her eyes were shut, her lips were slightly parted, his name escaped from them. "Ned", Skye called out, louder each time.  
  
His breathing was increasing as he came closer and closer to his climax. Skye screamed out as she reached her peak, Ned moaned a few times as her body began to milk his life giving essence from him. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. Ned moved off of her and settled beside her in the bed. As he went to pull her close to him she rolled over on her side, pulling the covers up to her chest.  
  
He sighed and rolled over in the opposite direction. The only sound that filled the room was their struggling need to catch their breath. Finally, Ned drifted off to sleep, but was awoken a few hours later by a soft sobbing sound.  
  
Skye was crying into her pillow. Ned turned over and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, he tried to turn her towards him, but she resisted. "Skye." He called softly as he tried to pull her over again.  
  
"Stop it, Ned." She answered through tears, "I'm not ready to go another round with you."  
  
Now she was confusing him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tear after tear ran down her cheeks, "You said it yourself, you only wanted me for sex."  
  
Ned let out a heavy sigh, "I didn't mean it." He told her honestly, he dropping a few kisses on her shoulder.  
  
"Of course you did." She sobbed out.  
  
"No, Skye, I only said those things because you were trying your damnedest to get me to believe that you were using me. I thought you knew that I was calling your bluff." He tried to explain. "I love you." He whispered. "Always."  
  
"Then why did you say all those things?"  
  
"Because that's what you expected me to say."  
  
"No." Skye yelled, "You said them because it's the truth."  
  
"Skye, did I hurt you?" Ned asked.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Ned said softly, "Did I hurt you when we were having sex?"  
  
She sniffled, "No."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, "I'm sorry if I forced you or was too rough."  
  
Skye turned over, but kept her eyes from making contact with his, "You didn't force me, Ned, I opened my legs willingly. And I'm sorry about your back." She added softly.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that bad." He told her, "Just a few scratches, but I think that we'll both have some unattractive bruising."  
  
Ned noticed that her eyes were red and swollen from crying, he had done major damage in the past few hours, "Skye, I love you, why else do you think that I came all the way to Llanview and brought you to to this cabin?" He asked, "I did it to prove to you that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted to show you that no one was going to stand in the way of me being with you, not Jax and not the Quartermaine's."  
  
Skye lifted her eyes to meet his, but remained silent.  
  
"You and I both know that we said things out of anger, things we didn't mean." Tears formed in his eyes, "I know we can't take them back or erase them but we can prove to each other that we didn't mean them."  
  
"So, you really didn't mean all those things you said about me being only good enough to sleep with?" Skye asked.  
  
He wiped away a few of her fallen tears, "No, please believe me when I say that I love you. I brought you here to prove that." He told her, "Now, dry your tears, because I have something special planned."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"No, first, dry your tears." He said firmly, "Then get dressed and come out into the living room."  
  
Skye looked at him puzzled, "Ned, I don't have any clothes or anything like that here."  
  
"Yes, you do, I packed everything, it's all in those suitcases by the bathroom door." He explained, "Now, how long do you think it will take you?"  
  
"About twenty five minutes, it's going to take a while for the swelling around my eyes to go down."  
  
"Alright." He kissed her lips, lightly, then slipped out of bed, "I'm going to get everything ready.  
  
Twenty five minutes later, Skye stepped out of the bedroom, in a strapless, soft pink, satin gown, her red locks swept up off her shoulders and pinned up lightly. She caught Ned's attention in only a half a seconds time.  
  
He was dressed in a black suit, with a matching pink satin tie. The living room had a soft, warm glow, candles scattered everywhere. The fire was still blazing, adding an extra warmth, she slowly made her way over to him.  
  
Ned took both her hands in his, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "You look stunning."  
  
She smiled, brightly, "Thank you."  
  
He led her over to the middle of the living room, right in front of the fireplace. Skye wondered what he was up to. Ned, however, was as nervous as he had ever been in his life, although it didn't show on the outside and Skye didn't seem to pick up on it. He picked the remote up off the table, using it to turn on the music.  
  
"Ned, what are you up to?" Skye asked, laughing.  
  
"You'll see." He told her, "Tonight you're a Princess." Ned extended his hand out to her as the soft music began to fill the room.  
  
Skye excepted his hand, "Does that make you the Prince?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it does." Ned wrapped his left arm around Skye's waist, pulling her body as close to his as possible.  
  
"Let the fairytale begin." Skye whispered as they began to dance.  
  
I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of fire Those dreams that tie two heart that will never die And near the flames The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire  
  
The desert rose Whose shadow bears the secret promise The desert flower Whose sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
  
And now she turns The way she moves in the logic of all my dreams The fire burns I realize that nothing's as it seems  
  
I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
I dream of rain I lift my gaze to empty skies above I close my eyes The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love  
  
I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
Sweet desert rose Who's shadow bears the secret promise The desert flower Who's sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose This memory of hidden hearts and souls This desert flower This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love  
  
TBC.......  
  
Desert Rose by: Sting  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! The next chapter may be the last, it all depends on how it turns out. Please review!!! 


	15. Unconditional Love

Unconditional Love  
  
Ned waltzed Skye around the cabin, their soft laughter filled the candle lit room. She smiled up at him, in all his handsome glory. He was undoubtedly the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He twirled her around the room a few more times before the song came to an end.  
  
"Skye, I have something I'd like to ask you." He told her, still holding her close to him. His nervousness from earlier seemed to disappear, he felt strangely calm.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
Ned let her out of his grasp and lowered himself down to one knee in front of her, taking a small black box out of his jacket pocket. He raised his eyes to hers, "Skye, I want you to be the last person I see when I go to bed at night and the first person I see when I wake up in the morning. I want you to be the reason I'm late for work in the mornings and the reason I rush home in the evenings. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."  
  
Ned took her left hand in his right, taking the ring out of the box, he held the sparkling five carat princess cut diamond above her ring finger, "Antoinette Skye Quartermaine, will you marry me?"  
  
Skye smiled through falling tears, "Yes." She whispered.  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger, placing a kiss over top of it before rising to his feet. His cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs wiped away a few fallen tears before he moved closer to her, covering her lips with his in the most gentle, yet meaningful kiss.  
  
"I love you." She whispered softly, "I'm sorry about earlier, I just...I didn't want to be the reason and your friendship with Jax ended. Despite all the nasty remarks I made, I only had your best interest at heart."  
  
"I know." He told her, "I should have never said all those things to you either and I'm sorry about the way I acted, I should have never tried to solve our problems with sex, I was just trying to get you to understand that I wanted you."  
  
Skye nodded, "I know, but Ned, I'll always want you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked.  
  
"I'm positive." She said softly, "You take me as who I am and not who I'm dressed up to be. You're the man I've been searching for my entire life and I can't wait to become your wife."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her again, "When do you want to become Mrs. Ned Ashton?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes, "As soon as possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the Quartermaine Mansion, Edward had just stormed into the living room where the family was gathered.  
  
"What's this emergency meeting about Edward?" Monica asked.  
  
"It's about ELQ." He said standing before them.  
  
"What's wrong with ELQ, Ned is doing a fine job." Alan told his father.  
  
"Well, Ned is too busy chasing a certain red head around to concentrate on anything other than how to get her into bed and keep her there." Edward said sternly, "He's too involved in playing house with Skye and Kristina. It's almost incest."  
  
Everyone else seemed to already know what he was referring to, but Alan. "What are you talking about Father?"  
  
"Are you actually that ignorant?" Edward questioned, "Ned and Skye have been.......you know.....involved for a while now."  
  
Alan still held the look of shock on his face, he looked around at his other family members, who seemed unaffected by Edwards little announcement.  
  
"What?" Alan asked again, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Months." Edward informed him.  
  
Alan looked over at AJ, "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Ned and Jax got into a fight at ELQ today." AJ told him, "So, yeah it makes perfect sense now."  
  
"Dillon?" Alan questioned.  
  
Dillon tried to avoid eye contact, "Yeah, I seen them together in the park."  
  
"Zander and I ran into them in the movie theater." Emily confessed.  
  
Alan sat back taking it all in, "Monica, what do you know about this?"  
  
"Well, since the cat's out of the bag." She began, "Skye got upset today and took off to Llanview and Ned went after her."  
  
Alan remained silent.  
  
"Now, do you see why I want to remove Ned from ELQ." Edward pointed out, "I'm only doing what's best for the company and the family."  
  
"I don't understand why they just didn't come right out and tell us. Skye should have known that I would have supported her decision, she knows that I love her." Alan said outraged, "I don't see what the secrecy was all about."  
  
"Alan, calm down." Monica demanded, "You and Edward both. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ned and Skye were planning on telling us?"  
  
"Yeah?" Dillon asked, "When?"  
  
"Maybe when they felt the time was right, maybe when they discovered that they truly were in love." Monica explained, "Or maybe, just maybe they never planned on telling us at all because of the way they knew you two would react."  
  
"It's not just us." Edward said, defending himself, "AJ, Dillon, Emily, what do you think of all this?"  
  
"It's fine with me." AJ told him, "The only thing I've ever wanted was for Skye to be happy and if Ned makes her happy then so be it."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to complain, Skye's defended me more than one time." Dillon confessed, "Mainly against you, Grandfather."  
  
Emily smiled, "I actually seen Ned and Skye together as a couple and I don't think I've ever seen the two of them happier."  
  
"There's your answer." Monica gestured, "You two are the only one's with the problem."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it." Alan said firmly, "I just wish Skye would have came to me."  
  
"Well, Ned was the one that came to me." Monica informed him, "I just hope that he found her and that everything works out. Some of us deserve to be happy in this miserable family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ned and Skye went into Llanview and obtained a marriage license, but both agreed that they didn't want to marry in the court house. Rae arranged for Joey Buchanan to marry them at St. Andrews and a small reception at the Palace would follow, complete with cake.  
  
While Ned was off buying something to wear for the occasion and picked out the rings, Skye was getting her hair and make up done at Foxy Roxy's.  
  
"Nothing over the top." Skye told Roxy, "I want simple, yet elegant."  
  
"I can do that." Roxy began brushing her hair, "So where's Rae?"  
  
"She's out picking out a dress." Skye told her.  
  
"Oh, is this your first time?" Roxy asked.  
  
Skye gave her a strange look. "Gettin hitched, I mean." Roxy clarified.  
  
Skye was now on the same track with her, "No, it's my fifth."  
  
"Well, you know what they say, the fifth times the charm."  
  
"Isn't that the third?" Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter."  
  
Ned was in Angel Square, he was debating about making a phone call to the family. Finally he decided that he could at least fill them in on what was going on and if they wanted to be here, they could be. He dialed the number and waited impatiently for an answer, the phone rang three times before it was finally answered by Emily, "Hello?"  
  
"Emily, it's Ned, are you busy?"  
  
"No.' Emily told him, "Not at the moment, why?"  
  
"Well, Skye and I are in Llanview." Ned paused for a few seconds, "We're getting married in a few hours and I wanted to know if you'd like to be here."  
  
"Wow." Was all Emily could say, "Sure, I'd love to be there."  
  
"The ceremony starts at two o'clock at St. Andrews." Ned informed her, "I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." Emily said before hanging up the phone. She walked out into the foyer, "Mom." She called out, "Mom."  
  
Monica came walking to the top of the stairs, "Is there anything wrong dear?"  
  
"I think you should come down here, I have something to tell you."  
  
She was down the stairs in a flash, "What is it?" She asked frantic, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"We all have to get ready." Emily told her, "We're going to Llanview, we have to be there before two o'clock."  
  
"Llanview?" Monica asked, "Why?"  
  
"Ned just called, he said that he and Skye are getting married."  
  
"Married?" Monica questioned, "They're getting married today?"  
  
"Yes at two o'clock." Emily glanced at her watch, "It's ten thirty, we have to get a move on it." She handed her the cordless phone, "Call Dad and tell him the good news."  
  
Monica took the phone from her daughter, as she was dialing the number, flashes of Alan's reaction shot through her mind.  
  
"Hello?" Alan answered.  
  
"Alan, You have to come home and get ready, we're going to Llanview."  
  
"Llanview?" He questioned, "Is there something wrong with Skye?"  
  
"No." Monica told him, "She's getting married."  
  
"To whom?" Alan asked.  
  
"Santa Claus." Monica said sarcastically, "Who do you think?"  
  
"Ned." Alan breathed out, "I'll be right home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later, Skye was in her dressing room at St. Andrews, patiently waiting for Rae, she was all ready, just waiting for the dress. Rae opened the door to the bridal chambers, she had a large white box in her hands. She sat it down on the settee.  
  
"There's you dress." Rae told her, "I hope you like what I picked out."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Skye opened the lid and sat it aside, she pulled out a strapless, white, satin gown, that was traditional yet simple and elegant, but not over the top. "Mom, it's beautiful." She answered, holding the dress up to her in the mirror.  
  
Rae smiled, "Well, let's see what you look like in it."  
  
Skye handed her the dress and then slipped off her robe. Rae helped her into the dress and then zipped it up in the back. Skye looked up into the mirror in front of her as she smoothed the dress out over her stomach, she seen her Mother smiling behind her.  
  
Turning around to face her, Skye smiled, "Thank you, Mom."  
  
Rae hugged her daughter, "I never thought yesterday that I would be here helping you prepare for your wedding today."  
  
"Me either." Skye laughed, "I had no idea that Ned was going to come after me, let alone propose."  
  
"Well, I'm glad he did." Rae told her, "I've never seen you so happy."  
  
There was a light knock on the door. "That better not be Ned. He's not suppose to see you before the wedding, it's bad luck." Rae said as she opened the door.  
  
Emily and Monica walked in.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Skye asked in shock, "How did you find out?"  
  
"Ned called me a few hours ago." Emily explained, "He said that the two of you were getting married and that we were all invited."  
  
"Did you not know he called?" Monica asked her.  
  
"No." Skye said, shaking her head, "But, I'm glad he did. Who else is here with you?"  
  
"Your Father, AJ, Dillon and Kristina." Monica told her, "We made sure Edward stayed home, we didn't want him to ruin your and Ned's wedding."  
  
Skye smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Well, we just wanted to come in and tell you we were here." Emily said walking to the door with Monica behind her.  
  
"Emily, wait!" Skye called, "I know it's a little short notice, but would you be my maid of honor?"  
  
Emily smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
It was exactly two o'clock. Ned was standing in the front of the church in a black tux, talking to Joe Buchanan, to his right was Dillon, who was chosen as best man, on his right was Emily. Monica, AJ and Rae sat in the front row and Kristina was seated in her stroller, facing the front of the church.  
  
Alan and Skye were standing in the hallway, waiting for their cue.  
  
"Skye, I just want you to know that I love you and if you would have come to me and told me about your relationship with Ned, I would have understood and I would have supported the both of you."  
  
"I know Daddy, it's just that we wanted to take things slow and to make sure that things were going to work out before we involved the family."  
  
"Well, it's all out in the open now." Alan told her, "And other than Edward, everyone's happy."  
  
"Edward's never happy about anything." Skye laughed, "Although I hope that he doesn't tell Tracy, the last thing we need is for her to show up and ruin everything."  
  
"Don't worry about Tracy, she's across the world and besides, I'm sure Rae would tackle her the moment she stepped into the church."  
  
"If Monica didn't get her first." Skye replied, "Are you sure you want to walk me down the aisle?"  
  
"I missed the last four times and I'll be damned if I miss this one." Alan said firmly, "You'll always be my daughter Skye."  
  
"I love you Daddy." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too, beautiful." He whispered back.  
  
The Wedding March began to play, Monica, AJ and Rae rose to their feet and everyone at the altar looked down the aisle. Alan walked Skye down the aisle, slowly. Ned smiled brightly as he watched his beautiful bride walk towards him. Alan and Skye stepped up onto the platform.  
  
Monica, Rae and AJ sat back down. "Who gives this woman away?" Joe asked.  
  
"I do." Alan answered proudly. He turned to Skye, gently lifting her veil and placing a kiss on her cheek, he then placed her hand in Ned's. He stepped down and took his seat beside Monica.  
  
Joe began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Joe went on about marriage and love being a bond of togetherness, then he finally asked the question, "Before I go any further, is there anyone here who objects?"  
  
Not even a sound was made and so Joe continued, he turned to Skye, "Repeat after me. I Antoinette take the Edward to love honor and cherish. For richer or poorer. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts us."  
  
Skye smiled, "I Antoinette take the Edward to love, honor and cherish. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts us."  
  
He then turned to Ned, "Repeat after me. I Edward take the Antoinette to love, honor and cherish. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts us."  
  
"I Edward, take the Antoinette to love, honor and cherish. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts us." Ned repeated.  
  
"Now, for the rings." Joe instructed.  
  
Ned turned to Dillon, who handed him Skye's ring. He then turned to face Skye, taking her hand in his, "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
Emily stepped forward and handed Skye, Ned's gold band, she then turned to face him, "With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped the ring onto his finger.  
  
They both turned to face Joe, "Do you Antoinette Skye Quartermaine take his man, Edward Lawrence Ashton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Skye blinked back a few tears, "I do."  
  
"Do you Edward Lawrence Ashton take this woman, Antoinette Skye Quartermaine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Ned smiled, "I do."  
  
"By the power vested in me and the state of Pennsylvania, I pronounce you husband and wife." Joe shut his bible, "Edward, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Ned stepped forward, cupping Skye's face in his hand, he kissed her lips softly and then pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Skye held him tightly to her "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eight of them sat around a table at the Palace, they had enjoyed their dinner and were now cutting the cake. Skye held the baby in her arms, but Kristina had something different in mind, she grabbed for a piece of cake with her small hands, she took a taste and then offered it to Skye. Skye took a bite and Kristina then reached her cake covered hand over to Ned, smearing it across his mouth.  
  
The family's soft and happy laughter filled the room and to innocent bystanders they seemed to have it all, they seemed to be the perfect family.  
  
Skye and Ned decided to stay in Llanview, they wanted a new start in a new location. After the custody battle of Kristina was settled it was agreed that Ned would have Kristina every weekend and they all would get together for the holidays.  
  
Before their second wedding anniversary they welcomed a son, Benjamin Alan and three years after that a daughter they named Lila Grace. Brooke had also become a big part or their lives.  
  
Edward finally accepted their relationship as did Tracy, although it took her the birth of Benjamin before she finally came around. Skye never told Tony that he was her Father, she felt that as long as she had Alan in her life she didn't need or want any other man to be her Father.  
  
Skye and Ned's relationship brought the family closer together, when they thought for sure it would tear them further apart. It just went to show that nothing ever turns out quite the way you imagine it would.  
  
The End  
  
I know that Ned never told Skye that Kristina wasn't his biological daughter, but I felt that Ned had made the promise to Alexis to be Kristina's father and that it was between them. I had a great time writing this story and I'm sorry to see it end but I felt that it was time. So if you liked the story please, please, review and tell me your final thoughts. Thanks!!!!!!!! 


End file.
